


The Alpha's Mate

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Anger and Jealousy, Bloodplay, Body Modification, Cliffhangers, Dark!Lydia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, M/M, Magical Blood, Marking, Mind Games, Mythology - Freeform, New Alpha Pack, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Sensory Deprivation, Stalking, The Hale Family, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism, Wolf Violence, celtic folklore, implied rape, stalker deucalion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series dedicated to the relationship between Peter Hale and Lydia Martin and the Demon Wolf who wishes to see it end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The smell of a Beautiful Woman

“It’s called sensory deprivation. Now stop moving and _hold still_.” Lydia stood on the edge of the bed wrapping a silk scarf around Peter’s eyes. She knew that since werewolves senses were extremely heightened, Lydia figured this would be a fun form of foreplay. 

It was hours before the full moon. Peter’s lust was always at its peak on these days to which Lydia took full advantage. This was her way to make sure at the end of a turn Peter always came home to her. 

Lydia turned Peter around after she finished tying. Biting her lip to hold back a wicked grin, she pulled part of the scarf over his nose. Earlier she had sprayed it with the perfume Peter favored so not only was his eye sight taken, but his wicked sense of smell.  Satisfied with all adjustments, Lydia told Peter to take five steps forward, putting him in the middle of their lavish master bedroom. Peter did as he was told, still mentally processing this new form of foreplay. “I am at your mercy.” He sassed as he did a little bow.

He could hear the softness of her steps coming toward but they never reached his position. Lydia was walking in a circle around the still fully clothed Peter. Deciding on what to do first, she made her move. Lydia’s steps were even and soft walking behind Peter. She stood to the back of him.

Her fingers barely touched the skin on the back of his neck. Starting from the top down, like a feather, Lydia dragged her finger in swirled designs across his back. Reaching the edge where Peter’s shirt ended and his pants began, she dipped her fingers into it pulling out his shirt tail until it was completely untucked.

He stood extremely still against her ghosting touch. His hearing told him that she was now in front of him.

Lydia started her process over again, starting from top to bottom, ghosting fingers against his throat.

Pressing herself against his chest, she started to unbutton his shirt. Peter felt her warm breath on his chest more and more as the buttons came undone. The hair on the back of his neck started to stand on end in arousal. The shirt was pulled over his shoulders and finally off onto the floor. Sweet and soft lips dragged across the skin of the Alpha’s chest now.

The lips were now turning to wicked teeth as they ghosted downwards on his body. Lydia reached the growing bulge hidden away in Peter’s jeans. Biting on his tongue, only a breath of exasperated heat escaped his mouth. Lydia smiled playfully and licked her lips hungrily.

 Breathing hot arousal through to the bulge, she could see him twitch. The lips planted a heavy kissed against the bulge through his jeans, “Fuck” the word slipped from Peter’s lips.  This teasing was driving his wolf crazy. He had every mind to rip off the scarf and pin his mate on the floor, having her right then and there.

The temptress rose slowly while her soft tongue dragged upwards on his chest. Shockwaves of lust shot through his body raising goose bumps on every corner of his skin. The deprived Alpha’s true nature was starting to claw its way to the surface. Lydia noticed the gleam of his claws out of the corner of her eye.

Hearing that his mate had just dropped her own clothing to the floor, the denim of his jeans started to become much tighter. He felt her own arousal from the contact of her own hard nipples now pressed firmly against his chest. Peter’s smile featured sharp teeth as Lydia pulled their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

Dragging him across the room, Lydia threw Peter onto the bed, crawling seductively on top of him. “Do you want me?” she whispered into his ear. He nodded vigorously, in fear that if he were to speak he would let out a ragged growl.

Lydia teethed at his nipples, “I want to hear you beg.” Finally a growl escaped his throat.  Lydia’s finely manicured fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans. Sitting herself right on top of his still suffocated dick, she started to grind hard and deep.

Lydia was too busy enjoying herself grinding against his rock-hard dick to notice that Peter had ripped the scarf off his face. Roughly grabbing ahold and flipping her over, he was finally able to free him of suffocation and get what he wanted.

Burning red eyes staring down at the former temptress, wicked gleaming teeth were giving way to his true intentions. Torturing and slow was his pace as he finally pushed himself deeply into her warm cunt until he was as deep as he could possibly be.

Savage thrusting took front, and wicked words were spoken, “The only one doing any begging here will be you, Pet.” He growled with ragged passion. Through her own moaning and ragged breathing she proved his words true. A hot mixture of the words, ‘yes’ ‘harder’ ‘more’ ‘fuck me’ echoed from her mouth.

Lydia rolled the Alpha under her body. She weaved her way down quickly wrapping her lips around the shining hard dick in front of her. Bobbing up and down, she wanted the taste of herself into her own mouth. The amount of Peter’s groaning told Lydia that he was close. She slipped him back inside her, sitting down hard and deep, feeling him pulse against the walls of her tight and sopping wet cunt.

The Alpha gripped at her hips digging his sharp claws deep into her soft skin. He guided her perfectly as she rode against him hard. Peter started to thumb at her bundle of nerves wanting to feel as she came at the same time he did. In that split second, Lydia let out a screaming moan as Peter started to fill her and she pooled around him.

Falling down in exhaustion on his chest, Lydia started to giggle. “What are you so giggly about?” Peter asked pushing the sweat soaked hair away from her face. “I just realized that no matter what I do, in the end you always have to be the one in charge and I find that funny.” She snickered. Peter smiled and gave her a long and tender kiss before noticing the sun had already set. 

“It is time for me to go out and eat someone whole.” Peter sassed. Lydia rolled off Peter, walking into the master bathroom to run the water for a hot bubble bath. Derek had just arrived when the couple kissed goodbye. Peter had just put on his pants did not bother with a shirt or shoes. 

He walked down the steps to the front porch when he noticed Derek’s nose twitch at the smell of sex and Lydia still on Peter’s skin.  “That would be the smell of a beautiful woman. I know the concept of women is still a mystery to you Derek.” Peter slicked his hair back as Derek rolled his eyes. “Let’s get this over with.” Derek grunted.

The two stepped off the porch to meet the rest of the pack in the woods to find something or _someone_ to hunt down and tear apart.


	2. The Message

_Deucalion was intoxicated by Lydia’s natural scent, it certainly was the scent of a beautiful woman. The lingering mix of pheromones in the air embodied the room as he stepped through into the master bedroom._

Water sloshed against the tub after Lydia had readjusted herself into a more comfortable position. She wondered about many things in her life, such as how she never expected to still be in Beacon Hills and with Peter Hale of all people.

Lydia Martin had a scheduled network of goals to accomplish in her life. Winning and obtaining a Fields Medal was one of them. She was taking online college courses since her ‘situation’ made it difficult to attend actual college classes; her situation being the fact that she was the Matriarch of the Hale pack.

Although Peter did allow her to satisfy her intelligence by allowing her to do experiments on the pack to which she would yield defensive and offensive tools for them to use should the pack ever have an encounter with another pack or hunters. She could almost taste the Fields Medal. The research from the pack could help cure diseases all over the world without harsh lapses or side effects. If she were able to harness the werewolf DNA and see how it could positively effect human DNA without the werewolf side effects she would put her long term goals on the fast track to reality.

Stepping out of the tub, she wrapped a soft red towel across her chest before she started to braid her hair into a tail. Deucalion stood beside the bed with his arms crossed and back to Lydia as she walked into the Master bedroom. When she saw him, Lydia did not make any physical signs of distress, her heart jumped only for a split second.

“If you are here for Peter, he left an hour ago.” She spoke normally as she walked over to her underwear drawer where she had aconite pepper spray hidden in the bottom.

“Oh I am very aware of when he left and that you had this hidden away with your rather lovely lingerie.” He held the only defense she had in his clawed hand. Deucalion strode towards Lydia while her heart began to race. Unknown to Lydia in that moment, she was revered and sought after by another wolf, this wolf, for all that she was.

“I will not be bullied by some sorry excuse for an alpha.” She spoke sternly and gripping tight at her towel.

Deucalion was only centimeters from her face; he leaned in and inhaled every scent her skin gave off. “My charming Lydia, I do not want to bully you. You should know that I find you extremely spellbinding. Your beauty, charm and above all intelligence are unmatched. It pains me knowing that Peter Hale keeps you around like some trophy, not letting you go off to college and seriously pursue your gifts.” He tucked a piece of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. “I am here to give you a gift.” He whispered in her ear.

“And what gift can you possibly give me and think I would accept it.” She snapped. Deucalion stepped back and opened his arms in a grand gesture. “Why the gift of being mine.” She snorted at his response. “And with that title, you are not held as some trophy pet that must do as Master says. You will be free to go to college anywhere and live out your life doing whatever you please. All I ask for in return is a supply of those wonderful weapons you created whenever I should need them.”

_It was a slightly tempting thought, the prospect of going to any college she wanted and able to complete her life goals._

“No.” she concluded all words she had left to say in this conversation.

Deucalion sighed. “I hope one day you will reconsider.” He lunged at Lydia pinning her against the wall. Her screams echoed through the woods around the Hale house when Deucalion bit hard into her flesh. His tongue lapped up her extremely sweet tasting blood. Lydia struggled against his bite but he shoved her hard against the wall knocking her out.

Deucalion gathered the beauty up in his arms and brought her downstairs to the front porch where he gently laid her on the ‘welcome’ mat. He did care for her in some way. He made sure that her face was beautiful and free of tears and stray hairs. She was to be a message to Peter Hale that he is not all powerful as he seems to think. Deucalion kissed Lydia on the lips just to get the taste of her strawberry and honey lip-gloss in his mouth. 

He straightened his jacket and began to walk down the steps of the porch where he lit a match off the matchbox he pulled from his pocket and threw it onto the ground. The ground burst into flames under the match. The fire followed an invisible path that would illuminate who had been responsible for Lydia and whose mark now laid claim on her beautiful skin.

The mark of the Alpha pack was burning its way into the ground now.

 

Peter and Derek walked back to the house covered in blood after feasting on a family of black bears the previous night with the rest of the pack.

_The smell of smoke overran Peter’s senses first_. _He knew it was coming from the direction of his home. He took off running faster than he had ever run towards the house he shared with his mate._

He was met by a wall of flames on the ground.  

_Memories flooded back into his mind of when he and his family had been burned alive. Their screams echoed in his ears once again._

The house itself was untouched, but he was unsure of Lydia’s whereabouts. Derek skidded to a halt behind Peter when he saw the wall of flames. “ **LYDIA!!!!** ” Peter screamed.

Derek squinted through the flames to see a lump of red on the front porch. He grabbed Peter’s shoulder and pointed to the porch. “Peter, look there.”

He knew it was Lydia. Peter ran through the mass of flames to get to his mate that lie unconscious on the porch. _He did not care if he were burned again, he would heal._ He just needed to get to Lydia as fast as he could.

Derek walked slowly around the flames finally making out the symbol in the ground. “ _Deucalion.”_ Derek whispered to himself.

Peter’s eyes met the large bite on her chest. The bite was deep and above her left breast just below her collarbone. He took the towel she was wrapped in and applied pressure to her bite. It was a moment like this where Peter hated the fact that she was immune because she could not heal herself.

Peter Hale cradled his beloved mate in his arms while he ordered Derek to call Melissa McCall. He held Lydia close whispering to her with a mixture of compassion and aggression in his voice, “You will be just fine my love, just fine.” The same could not be said for Deucalion whom Peter now knew was solely responsible as the reflection of the burning Alpha Pack symbol seared into his eyes.


	3. The Greatest Enemy is Yourself

 

Melissa and Scott hurried through the front door of Peter’s home. Derek took Lydia from Peter’s arms and placed her on the kitchen table. “Derek, I need plenty of fresh towels. Scott, I need a large bowl of hot water right now.” Melissa dropped her medical bag heavily on the chair next to her. She carefully removed the bloody towel that was wrapped around Lydia.

Derek jumped down the flight of stairs with a large stack of towels in his arms. “Put those towels there for right now. I need you to help me lift her so I can a fresh towel under her.” Melissa ordered. Derek did as he was told and lifted Lydia. Scott came in with the hot water and set it on the table next to where Lydia’s head was.

Snarling and howling was coming from outside. Peter remained in a feral state. He had gone into the woods and began uprooting trees to combat the internal battle between he and his wolf. His face would contort into portions of his Alpha form. 

The Alpha started to win.

Derek heard the howl and ran outside to see Peter’s true alpha form. “Shit.” He breathed before the Alpha lunged at Derek trying to kill him. Derek’s own wolf came to the surface but he was in control of himself. Fighting back Peter and trying to reason with him had to be the worst thing Derek ever tried to do at the same time.

“Peter, you can’t lose control like this.” Derek commanded. Peter grabbed him by the waist and threw him across the way.

Stiles and the rest of the pack pulled into the driveway as Derek had landed on the front of his Jeep. “HOLY SHIT, DUDE!” Stiles flailed in shock. Derek’s groans and eye rolling towards him alerted Stiles and the pack to quickly flee to the house.

Inside Melissa McCall had been furiously working to close Lydia’s wound. “Scott, hold pressure there.” Following his mother’s every order Scott placed pressure on the upper part of the mark. Lydia showed no signs that she was going to wake up at any moment.

Blood was flowing everywhere and soaking anything in its path. The bite had missed Lydia's carotid artery by millimeters. Melissa kept her waning grim thoughts to herself while she continued to stitch the wound.

Stiles came running in and immediately began to hold Lydia’s hand. Over the past few years Stiles and Lydia developed a genuine brother/sister relationship. They were two humans in love with two Alphas’. They could complain to each other about human problems and relationship woes. Stiles had become Lydia’s only connection left to the human side of the world, her parents were long gone and she did not have any friends that would understand Pack Life.

"Why isn't the bleeding slowing down?" Stiles worried. "I don't know. That is my main focus right now is to stop this bleeding but at this rate she is going to die of blood loss. We need to get her to the hospital. At this rate Lydia will be needing a transfusion." Melissa warned the two boys.

"Scott, Lydia has that transfusion kit in her office, you know the one she used on Boyd two weeks ago? It should be in with the medical kit. Bring it here." Stiles demanded. Scott nodded quickly and ran to retrieve it. "If she needs a transfusion, use me." Stiles said to Melissa as he rolled up his sleeve.

Isaac, Erica and Boyd readied on the front porch. If Peter was too much for Derek to handle they would jump in and help. 

The rage fight continued. Derek was able to pin Peter on the ground long enough to wrap his clawed hand around his throat. “PETER. CALM DOWN. Do you remember the last time you let emotions get the better of you? Last time I ended up ripping your throat out. DO NOT make me do that again.” Peter had thrown Derek off as he finished his speech. The Alphas now crouched in an offensive stance in front of each other.

Peter snarled and launched himself at Derek. “Peter.” Derek struggled under the weight of his uncle. “Think about Lydia. What would Lydia think of you right now?” The burning red eyes over the young wolf flashed back to their natural ice blue color.

Peter pulled himself off Derek as his body began to painfully re-contort itself back into his human form. Derek held himself on his forearms, “Are you okay now?” he questioned. Peter nodded his head and with a small snort he stood up with tears welling in his eyes.

 

 

Lydia awoke in her bed. She felt as though she had been asleep for days. Finally able to sit upright in bed and eyes fully adjusted now, Lydia came face to face herself. Truth be told, it was an older version of Lydia Martin.

_“Yes, I am you. I am the ‘you’ that you are dying to be, wishing every night and day in the back of your mind, wishing like you have been your whole life."_

“Why are you here?” Young Lydia asked her older self.

_“I am here because I am the representation of what your life would have been like without Peter Hale, without any of the pack. Every goal and dream was accomplished, our parents never divorced and ended up living quite happily together after a lot of couples counseling and the most important thing, getting the world to recognize Lydia Martin for her genius and not just her pretty face.”_ Her older self shined.

“That is truly amazing.” The young Lydia couldn’t help but shine as well.

_“You could have this life still, should you accept Deucalion’s offer. He is a gracious man, very understanding and caring. He even paid for my college in full, never had to worry about any school loans or debts. ‘Lydia Martin never pays for a thing.’ He once told me.”_ Older Lydia smile started to turn toothy.

“Deucalion? I would never accept his offer in order to further my life goals.” Young Lydia started to become uneasy in her bed.

_“Staying with Peter Hale will only end in our death. He is more concerned about gaining power than he will ever care about us. This is about self-preservation; accept Deucalion’s offer and we can live. We can make the world bow at our feet with what we will accomplish. Accept the offer Lydia.”_ Older Lydia grabbed at her younger self’s ankle with a tight grip.

“No. I will not accept that psychopaths offer.” Young Lydia's voice began to rise as she tried to struggle free from herself.

Older Lydia’s manicured fingernails turned into claws and tore into her young ankle. Writhing in pain and holding back screams, Young Lydia was able to muster enough power to slap her older self in the face in order to gain freedom.

When Young Lydia was safely away from the bed, she glanced toward her older self once more. The face she saw at that moment, was not her own. It was the face of Deucalion. Lydia’s eyes grew wide with panic. Her feet took control of her entire body as they ran her down the stairs towards the front door.

Deucalion stood in front of her on the front porch as she crashed into him. “Hello, my dear sweet Lydia.” He gripped her shoulders tightly to prevent her from trying to get away. His face contorted into half of his Alpha form, teeth dripping with hunger grew from his mouth and began to descend on Lydia’s body.


	4. What are Best Friends For?

Lydia’s body temperature was rising very fast and at this rate she would start to seize. Melissa had no choice but to use Stiles for the transfusion. Stiles winced when Melissa stuck the needle in his arm. After cleaning Lydia’s arm, Melissa stuck the needle into her. Inside Lydia’s mind that little needle stick was increased to a knife being stuck into her.

 

 

 She was screaming bloody murder as Deucalion’s teeth entered her shoulder; a knife to warm butter. His mouth was filled with her blood, sweet and decadent blood. His translucent claws, sharp to the tip, dragged their way up Lydia’s thigh. Giving a quick flick to her bundle of nerves, she gasped loudly. As she did Deucalion pushed his blood filled mouth to hers, pouring all of her own blood onto her tongue with a dark kiss.  

“I will take you and make you mine. I will massacre all those who get in my way with no mercy.” He whispered into her ear.

The transfusion had begun. Stiles blood was pulling into Lydia’s half empty body.

 

“Lydia. Lydia, look at what I did to Prada.” Stiles voice began to faintly appear around her head. She saw a faint vision of him past Deucalion’s heavy body. A ghostly form of him was holding Prada who was sporting a Mohawk.

Deucalion released his grip on Lydia’s body and began sniffing the air.

Her eyes were heavy and she was unsure if she was dying.

“You know I now understand why you women feel so much better when you gorge yourselves on chocolate after a fight with your boyfriend.” Ghostly Stiles shoved a chocolate bar in his mouth.

“That was our bad movie night after you had your first fight with Derek.” Lydia whispered to herself.

Memories of her best friend were shining through the darkness. Stiles was there to save her life and remind her that she is very much alive.

Deucalion started to snarl knowing that he was being overpowered.

“No matter what happens, you and I will have each other’s back. We humans have to stick together in this crazy wolf world.” Ghostly Stiles knelt down next to Lydia’s head. “Lydia, you are in a coma. You have to wake up now. Deucalion is long gone. You are safe.” He spoke softly, looking deep into her eyes.

Deucalion roared and lunged at the Ghostly Stiles only to disappear in a matter of seconds.

Her whole body was covered in sweat. Stiles was still holding her hand and giving his blood to her. Those surrounding the table were unsure if she would wake up. Peter and Derek came into the room, covered in dried blood but with no visible wounds.

Lydia shot upwards on the table belting out a piercing scream that causing all to cover their ears in pain. Frantic and unaware of her full surroundings she began to thrash about. The state her body was in did not allow her to thrash for long. Writhing in pain she passed out and fell back into the table.

“Is she okay?” Scott asked his mother.

“Yeah, I think so. She is breathing which is a good sign and her temperature has dropped. I think the pain was too much for her, so she passed out. I think all we can do now is dress the rest of her wound, clean her up, put her in bed and watch her.” Melissa wiped the remaining sweat off of Lydia’s face.

Peter went upstairs into their bedroom. He grabbed a dress shirt out of his closet. It was Lydia’s favorite shirt of his to wear. He would put it on her after Melissa had gotten her completely cleaned up downstairs.

Laying the shirt down on the dresser, Peter began to make the bed up. Pulling back the sheets and fluffing the pillows, making it ready for his beloved mate.

Downstairs, Stiles wrapped up his arm to prevent any extra bleeding after Melissa removed the transfusion needle. Derek grabbed his shoulder with care.

“How do you feel?” He asked.

“Weak, and yet really hungry.” Stiles spoke truthfully.

Derek smiled and put his arm around Stiles and led him to the kitchen.

Melissa McCall let out a triumphant sigh. “There I think that is as good as it will get.”

The Pack looked onwards with concern at Lydia who was cleaned and bandaged.

Peter came into the room with the shirt in his hand. “Help me put this on her. It is her favorite.” He spoke with a hoarse voice. Erica came to his aid and lifted Lydia. After she was dressed, Peter took her into his arms to bring Lydia upstairs to their bed. Melissa followed behind him with fresh bandages and painkillers for Lydia when she would wake up.

 

Scott, Boyd, Isaac and Erica stood on the front porch overlooking the blazing Alpha Pack symbol.  “Does this mean they are back? I thought that we killed the entire Alpha Pack long ago.” Isaac was the first to speak.

“No they are not back; this is the sole work of Deucalion. In the end of it all he was the one to get away although we did not worry because without his pack and with how badly Peter injured him, he was completely powerless.” Derek stepped through the threshold of the door, Stiles following behind him with a sandwich in his mouth.

“Deucalion is going after Peter with a bloodlust that none of us could ever know and he started with the one thing that meant the most to Peter.” Derek continued.

“Lydia.” Erica replied.

“Lydia was just the message though.” Derek sighed.

“That is one hell of a message to send, almost killing her.” Boyd snorted.  “What is he trying to say to Peter?” Isaac asked.

“Everything Peter has, Deucalion is going to take. His first act was biting and marking Lydia, trying to make her his property.” Scott answered as he gripped the back of his neck.

 

In the master bedroom Lydia was safely tucked away in bed with Peter standing watchful from the threshold of their door. Melissa leaned against the wall looking at Peter with a half-smile.  

“When she wakes up make sure she does not move a lot, if she does her wound will reopen. And if she started to get a fever, call me immediately.” Melissa cautioned.

Peter just nodded his head and hugged Melissa to show his gratitude for all she has done. Melissa grabbed her medical bag and left the house.

After a while when the Pack had settled into the living room watching TV, Stiles crept up to the master bedroom to check on his best friend.

Peter was sitting in the threshold of the door staring at Lydia who was still fast asleep in the bed.

“Has there been any change?” Stiles voice broke Peter’s gaze.

“Stiles.” Peter rubbed his eyes. “No, she is still asleep.” Peter stood up, stretching and cracking all his bones. “What you did for her, is something I could have never done. Thank you for saving my Lydia.” Peter patted Stiles shoulder in appreciation.

“Hey, what else are best friend’s for? I know she would have done the same thing for me. We made a promise to always have each other’s back no matter what happened.” Stiles smiled and crossed his arms.

“I don’t think I have ever said this but, my nephew is very lucky to have you, just like I am very lucky to have Lydia. We may have the power and strength, but you humans, you have all the heart.”


	5. The Pack and their Mother

The pair watched the sleeping beauty from the threshold.

“You know she is going to give us hell when she wakes up right?” Stiles eyed Peter.

“Don’t I know it?” Peter sighed.

Peter patted the back of Stiles head leading him out of the doorway. They walked downstairs to find the pile of young wolves asleep on the floor. Peter walked over and kicked Scott’s foot which stirred the whole pack awake.

“Listen up; we are going to make sure this place is spotless for when Lydia wakes up. Then afterwards we are going to do some training. Each Beta against an Alpha: Erica and myself, Isaac and Scott, Boyd and Derek.” Peter rubbed his neck trying to relieve some stress.

The Beta’s on the floor rubbed their sleepy eyes.

Stiles waved his arms upwards. “You heard the man, UP WITH YOURSELVES.”

Derek yawned while picking himself up from the couch.

The living room began to echo with yawns and bones cracking. All the wolves were stretching and cracking themselves awake. “I will clean the kitchen” Isaac volunteered. Derek nodded his head at Isaac who was already on his way through the kitchen door. Boyd was picking up the living room after Erica went to the dining room to clean up the mess from Lydia.

“Stiles can y-“Peter began. “Yes I will clean up the bedroom and keep an eye on Lydia.” Stiles interrupted Peter. The alpha let out a snarky smirk to his nephew’s mate.

 

The Alphas strode to the burning ground in front of the Hale house.

Scott wandered around the back of the house searching for some shovels and a wheelbarrow. Back in the front Peter was trying to quell his inner rage by spitting on the dying flames.

The young alpha treads to the front with a wheelbarrow full of dirt and three shovels. The trio began to suffocate the flames with the fresh dirt covering the unpleasant mark in the process. The only logical move at this point was to remove their shirts while shoveling dirt. Peter thought to himself that if Lydia had been watching this she would be extremely pleased with the view: a trio of powerful Alpha’s sweating and doing yard work.

The house was buzzing with movement all over.

The Beta’s busy at work downstairs cleaning and scrubbing every inch making sure it was up to the standards of their beloved Pack Mom. In truth, the Beta’s did love and care for Lydia like they would a mother. She had helped them all with their homework and exams during school making sure they passed with flying colors. It was one thing Lydia would make sure of that her pack would never fail at anything.

Peter and Lydia became the parents they always wanted and needed. As each was cleaning their respective areas, the Beta’s all thought about how Lydia made their lives better.

Lydia had at one time forced them to do Yoga and Pilates with her, at the time they hated her for it but she had a reason behind it. The reason was to make them more flexible during the full moon so when they changed back and forth from their wolf states it would be less stressful on their bodies.

For Isaac, Lydia came to every Lacrosse game. She cheered him on holding up signs with his name and number on them. She took him shopping to buy new equipment when he needed it. When Peter or Derek were being hard on him and pushing him too far, she would step in and tell them to back off. Isaac had come a very long way from the tortured young teen that his father produced and Lydia saw that, telling him every day she was proud of him and that meant the world to him.

Erica was Lydia’s special project. She smirked, while straitening the chairs in the dining room, remembering the day she was taken under the wing of Lydia Martin. Erica had gone from one extreme to the other in her short life: social and disabled outcast to badass she-wolf. Lydia took her shopping one day and told her some very important information that she never forgot.

“You do not have to look like a biker chick and rely on your wolf in order to feel powerful. You are allowed to dress with a bit of flare but be modest enough to keep a man’s imagination running wild. From today on, you are my special project. We are going to turn you into a powerful woman and an even powerful wolf.” Lydia told her as she had been handing her clothes.

That afternoon after they had finished shopping Lydia forced Erica to hit the books. She was determined to make her a strong independent woman with the intelligence of a genius. Not only that, Lydia had recruited Allison to teach Erica how to shoot a bow so she could combine the cunning of a hunter and the power of a wolf; making Eric Reyes a she-wolf to be reckoned with.

Boyd owed his entire life to Lydia because she made it possible for him to provide for his siblings. He was the oldest in a large family and always took care of his siblings because his mother was a drunk. When he was turned he let his family life start to suffer because he did not want to be around them and possibly hurt them. Lydia helped Boyd get over his fear of losing control and got him several high paying jobs at construction sites. Since then his siblings can never worry about when their next meal would be or making sure they were provided for.

 

Upstairs Stiles had been scrubbing the tub clean. In between scrubs he heard a faint moan. He dropped the sponge and spun on his heels so fast he lost his balance and caught his hands on the door frame.

Lydia had started waking up. She was letting out small moans of pain and tried to speak but her voice cracked, “Where am I?” straining to speak. Stiles staggered to the side of the bed. “Don’t move Lydia. You are hurt.”

Lydia opened her eyes wide as the memories began to flood back in. She gasped and vibrated with fear. “Where is he!? HE WAS RIGHT THERE.” She pointed to where Deucalion stood earlier that night. 

Stiles sat on the bed trying to hold her down from moving. “No Lydia he is gone he can’t hurt you anymore. You have to stay still please you will open your wound.” He tried his best to keep her calm. He was unsure whether or not he should call for Peter.

Lydia’s brain was confused as to why Stiles kept saying ‘wound’. She looked herself up and down searching finally laying eyes upon her shoulder. “no… no no no…” She whispered shaking her head. Hot tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheek.

Stiles reached for tissues. “Everyone is alright if you are wondering.” He said attempting to change her attention.  

Lydia blew her nose hard. Her mind was swimming with all the dreams and nightmares from when she was unconscious. “I know you did something for me. I don’t know what it was but whatever you did pull me out of that nightmare.” She placed her hand on his. Stiles felt himself starting to cry. He pulled her close but ever so gently hugged her. “Please don’t ever scare me like that again. I would not be able to stand it if I lost you.” Stiles whispered in her ear.

She began to shift in bed. “Do you need any help?” Stiles attempted to help lift her.

Lydia’s voice was thick with sass, “I think I can manage to use the bathroom on my own Stiles.”

He couldn’t help but grin ear to ear. Despite what she had just been through, her attitude had not faltered.

While she was in the bathroom Stiles lifted the window and waved down to the Alpha’s below.

 

Peter dropped his shovel and was upstairs in less than 3 seconds flat.

He was shirtless, sweaty, covered in dirt and couldn’t care less. He was focused on the love of his life being awake.

Lydia opened the door only to meet Peter bright blue eyes.

She bit back her quivering lip and fell into his chest. She never thought she would see him again. Peter wrapped his arms around her body and never wanted to let go.  

She pulled back from his embrace only to slap him hard across the face.

Peter raised his eye brows in a sarcastic manner.

She slapped him again even harder.

This time his eyes flashed red as he let out a growl.

Staring into each other eyes for only a matter of seconds, they both pushed themselves hard against each other’s lips. Hot breath and tongues did the fighting now.

Peter ran his fingers through her hair pulling her lips closer to his. Yet another moment he never wanted to end.  He knew they both were in that moment where they would end up on the bed soon.

Peter was the one to pull away this time. “We can save this part of the reunion for another time.”

Lydia began to pout but mentally agreed that having ‘their kind of sex’ while she was injured was not the best idea.

He lightly kissed her forehead, “I am so glad that you are okay.”

 

Stiles stepped downstairs with a bright smile on his face. The Beta’s met him at that bottom of the stairs.

“She’s awake and she will be okay.” A group sigh of relief filled the air.

Stiles sauntered past them and outside into Derek’s open arms. Derek rested his chin on top of Stiles head when he held him close. “You did an amazing thing today. You saved your best friend’s life” Derek said. Scott hugged both of them, “THREE CHEERS FOR THE HERO.” They all laughed.

The Beta’s ran upstairs and flopped through the door. The reunited couple was lying in bed, Peter holding Lydia in his arms as her head rested against his shoulder. Lydia gave a loving look of relief to see her pups safe and sound.

The Beta’s were completely beside themselves with joy.

Peter motioned for them that it was okay to come and lay on the bed with them.

Isaac laid his head next to Lydia’s hip as she ran her fingers through his curly brown hair. Erica sits on the other side of Lydia resting her head against Lydia’s shoulder. Boyd sat at the foot of the bed with a protective eye on the door.

Deucalion thought by hurting Lydia, it would hit Peter where it hurts. What he did not know is that he had now incurred the wrath of the entire Hale pack, and by their lives the Beta’s were going to train hard to defend their Lydia  and make sure no one ever lays a hand or claw on her ever again.


	6. Defend the Mother, Defend the Pack

Lydia awoke, warm and secure. She was the middle of a Beta sandwich.  To the left of her were Erica and Boyd fast asleep and to her right was Isaac softly snoring.

Somehow waking up surrounded by her pups always made Lydia feel so safe, and it was in this moment she genuinely smiled for the first time since she was attacked.

Lydia thought to herself, _‘Peter must have left the bed sometime during the night.’_

She was surprised that she has been able to sleep, thinking for sure that Deucalion would haunt her subconscious much like Peter had before.  In that moment she had hoped she did not jinx herself…

She lightly stretched enough to fully wake up, but not enough to strain her wound or wake the Betas.

Climbing forward pushing her way quietly off the bed, she made her way to the bathroom.

The floor length mirror before her reflected the _real_ Lydia Martin. If she wasn’t staring deeply into this mirror she could swear that she was smiling and happy. The mirror revealed a solemn face and scared eyes.

Her right hand draped Peter’s shirt off her left shoulder. The massive bandage covered her entire shoulder and breast.

“Curiosity killed the cat” she told herself. Within seconds she stretched her fingers to the scissors on the bathroom counter. The sharp scissors attacked the bandages cutting deep and fast.

Dried bloody shreds of cloth floated to the ground illuminating the monstrosity beneath.

Deep puncture wounds in the shape of a mouth. Twelve individual fang marks above and below.

Tears, screams, white hot rage all welled up inside her but nothing ever came to the surface.

“This is always happening to me. Always becoming the center of some sick game… and I am always too weak to do anything. I thought by making weapons I could protect myself and the others.” Whispering to her reflection Lydia finally began to cry.

“My name is Lydia Martin, and for the first time I admit to myself that I am scared and I am weak and of no use to myself.” Her hands balled into fists and shook with fury. Heat ran its way through every single nerve of her body.

Scissors were in her hand again by the blade. She started to smash the handle into the mirror shattering it to pieces. The scissors flew out of her hand and she started to punch the remains of the floor length mirror and after it had been demolished she fell to the ground crying and screaming.

The Beta’s were through the door as soon as Lydia had dropped to the floor crying.

Boyd pulled Lydia into his arms to calm her down. His mother fought against him and inside Boyd’s heart was beginning to break seeing Lydia this way.

Blood was streaming down from her right hand and puddling onto the floor. Isaac grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped her hand, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Erica was already cleaning up the shatter mirror with lightning speed.

“Get away from me.” Lydia choked through her sobs. “You will only get hurt if you are near me.” She finally broke from her rage and wept into Boyd’s shoulder that held her close.

“We are never going to leave you. Don’t even think that for a second.” Boyd softly spoke into her ear.

Boyd and the others moved Lydia back into the bedroom where the extra bandages were.  Erica cut the bandages into strips handing them to Isaac as he cleaned Lydia’s blood from her hand.

“Will you please tell us what is going on in that head of yours?” Erica directed her question to Lydia.

Swallowing her pride she finally lets them into her heart and her head.

“I am scared. I am so scared. Even with everything that I have been through. Everything horrible happens to me and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I envy you all because you have your wolves.” She felt a lump in her throat again, fighting back more tears she continued, “I am an intellect, not a fighter. That is why Peter is so good for me, he is the fighter and he can defend me. However when he is not around I am just a defenseless human. Deucalion caught me at the weakest possible moment and that was my greatest fear. It happened and I can’t accept that. I still think it is all a dream I cannot determine what when I am awake and when I am sleeping. Even though I can sleep, I have the fears that Deucalion will show up in my dreams and turn them into horrific nightmares.”

Isaac banded the wrapping on her hand and gave it a loving kiss to make it feel better.

“We are going to protect you no matter what.” Eric tilted her head with a soft smile.

“No. You won’t I will not allow you to get hurt.” Lydia’s left hand gripped her right forearm tightly as she replied.

“Look, no matter what you say, we have already made up our minds. You are our mother and we are going to train and train so we can protect you with every ounce of strength we have.” Boyd interrupted as he rested his forehead on the back of Lydia’s head.

Lydia’s lips held a solemn smile. “Don’t tell Peter about this please.” The Beta’s nodded in agreement that they wouldn’t tell Peter.

 

Peter sat on the small metal operating table. He was explaining everything that had happen to Doctor Deaton.

“I know that you and I have had our differences in the past Deaton but I am hoping that we can put that aside for Lydia’s sake.” Peter said unfolding his arms.

“I agree that we can put the past behind. I am concerned for Lydia; she has been my best student.” Deaton started in. “The thing I am most concerned with is that the fact she has experienced two bites from two Alphas’. The repercussions of such an act could be devastating for Lydia. Normally if a wolf is bitten by an Alpha it slows the healing process significantly, however in Lydia’s case she is a human with wolf immunity and has been bitten twice. The effects could severely send her immune system and psychological state into a phase of disarray.”

Peter was trying to hide his fear and concern by asking questions. “What exactly does that mean?”

“Well if I remember correctly, when you had died and imbibed your soul into Lydia’s subconscious she began to act as if she were a wolf and yet she was not and her mental state diminished rather quickly because of you…” Deaton gave Peter an angry look.

Peter gave off the look and gesture of, _what? It’s not my fault_.

Deaton continued, “In this case, perhaps Deucalion wants to harness Lydia’s immunity somehow. Think about it. He could have killed Lydia within seconds of attacking her. He chose to keep her alive for a purpose. If he could harness her abilities, intelligence and her immunity he could turn her into a weapon and at the same time free him of a werewolves natural weaknesses. Aconite and silver would lose all effect. I have a feeling that in his mind, Lydia is the key to his salvation and regaining power.”

Peter went rigid when a thought crossed his mind, “What if… Deucalion is going to try and use her to make a cure. I mean is that even possible? Curing werewolves…” His ice blue eyes widened.

“That is a very good question and not one that I can answer easily. I think our next move should be to speak with Lydia, determine her mental state and go from there.” Deaton concluded the conversation as Scott had shuffled through the door.

 

Lydia left the bedroom for the first time in days. Her bare feet slid against the hardwood, smoothing down the hallway towards the staircase. She had Isaac put her arm into a sling so it would prevent her from moving her arm and reopening her wound. Her whole body was stiff and rigid.

One foot in front of the other she made her way down the stairs, all while remembering her nightmares.

 

_Running down the stairs with him fast on her tail and eventually catching her through the front door._

Her feet met the bottom step and Lydia couldn’t help but breathe a small sigh of relief.

Isaac came down the stairs finding Lydia standing still; he placed a hand on her shoulder, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I think I am.” Isaac guided her into her office where he would sit at the opposite end of the room to keep an eye on her while she worked.

Upstairs in the master bedroom Boyd and Erica finished picking up the mirror shards. “I can’t help but get the feeling that this whole situation with Lydia is going to get much worse before it gets better. And Boyd, that is extremely terrifying.” Erica shoved her hands into her pockets out of distress.

Boyd emptied the dustpan into the trash. “I think you are right. No matter what though remember, we defeated Deucalion and his pack once before, we will do it again.”

Erica shifted her hands to her back pockets and informed Boyd, “Yeah well, at that time, Lydia wasn’t involved. Deucalion has made this attack personal for us all. I have to admit what we all know; Lydia is the heart and glue that keeps this pack together. After all she is the one got Derek Scott and Peter on good standing terms and convinced them we should unite and stay united. I mean you saw what happened to Peter when Lydia was hurt. He lost major control of himself, without Lydia, Peter would become a crazed psycho Alpha like he had been before.”

The pair walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the stairs. “And that is exactly why we will defend her, even if it kills us. I don’t intend on dying but dying to defend our mother is the best way to die if that is what it came down to.” Boyd pulled Erica in close for a hug.

 

Somewhere unfamiliar, Deucalion was preparing an apartment gathering everything Lydia would need to live her life with him. In his hand he held a beautiful picture frame with Lydia’s senior yearbook photo. He brushed his thumb across her cheek in the photo, “Soon, sweet Lydia. Very soon.”


	7. Delirium Begins

Isaac was peering out of the window in Lydia’s office. He couldn’t help but smile at a pair of squirrels chasing each other up a tree. He glanced at Lydia, who was busy working on her theories about the effects of wolf blood on human blood.

The dragging and scraping sounds of her pencil were trying to quickly articulate into words and symbols of what was racing through her mind. Working her mind was peaceful for her, the single most relaxing thing she could ever do.

 

_“What are you working on now?” A familiar baritone voice asked._

_There was a smile on her face and she answered happily, “My theory on how werewolf DNA effects human DNA and what exactly are the factors during a transformation and if there is a way to harness certain aspects of this DNA to upgrade human DNA into healing itself.”_

_Lydia and this shadow man were in a kitchen. She was sitting at the head of a small glass table with her laptop and paperwork. The shadow man was busy at the stove cooking them dinner and pouring himself a glass of wine. He sauntered over towards Lydia with a second glass of wine._

_“Here you go my dear.” Handing her the glass of blood red wine, he planted a small kiss on her cheek._

_Her smile warmed at the touch of his lips against her skin._

_The sizzling sound and smell of meat and vegetables made Lydia’s stomach growl. She stood from the chair walking over to the shadow man to hug him from behind._

_“I hope you are hungry.” He spoke turning on his heel in her arms to face toward her. His head dipped closer to hers. Their lips met for a loving kiss._

_As she pulled away from his face the shadows diminished revealing Deucalion’s face. She tripped backwards. “Lydia, is something wrong?” He looked concerned, “Lydia….?”_

 

“Lydia, are you okay?” Isaac was kneeling down to Lydia’s height.

“What… what did you say?” She gasped lightly regaining her surroundings. “I asked if you were alright, you were staring off into space for quite some time.” Isaac repeated.

“Yes, I just got lost in thought.” Clearing her throat and her mind she smiled to reassure Isaac.

The Beta stood upright offering his hand to Lydia to help her up. She accepted his hand, slowly easing her way upright.

_‘Lydia…’_ She heard a faint whisper of her name in the air. Looking in all directions and determining nothing was there; Lydia followed Isaac into the kitchen.

She smelled the air in the kitchen; “was someone cooking?” she could swore that she smelled meat and vegetables. When Isaac shook his head ‘no’, Lydia bit her bottom lip in a sad despair. Isaac gave a glass of water to Lydia free hand just as she was sitting down.

Peter strolled through the front door. Lydia could tell it was him when she smelled his cologne wafting through the air into her nose.

 Quickly setting her glass on the countertop she ran to meet him. She did not know why but every part of her was missing him. Her body had just felt very absent of all feeling of Peter. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind was telling her that it was because her head was filled completely with Deucalion and she couldn’t even try to remember good memories with Peter.

Their bodies met and Peter embraced her with open arms. Nuzzling his chin into her hair, he breathed in the scent of her honey and mint shampoo. “How are you feeling?” As he asked the vibrations from his question in his chest danced their way through Lydia’s body.

“Better now that you are home.” She whispered into his chest.

“I was with Doctor Deaton. I asked him to come by so you two can have a chat about what exactly happened. I will take the kids with me and we will be training outside with Scott and Derek. That way you have some privacy.” Peter pulled out of their embrace.

“Thank you.” On the tips of her toes she pushed upwards to Peter’s lips with a quick soft kiss.

 

Doctor Deaton arrived twenty minutes later along with Scott. Deaton was carrying a medical bag; Lydia assumed that it was to fully examine her wounds and her physical state. Derek drove Stiles jeep to the house but Stiles was not with him. He was spending time with his father during his day off.

After the wolf occupants in the house had a change of clothes, they retreated outside to begin training.

She sat heavily on the couch while Deaton chose a seat on the coffee table in front of her. “How much do you know?” She asked with a small look of disappointment on her fair face.

“Peter informed me of everything from his end of the ordeal but I am more interested in what you have to say after all, you were the victim here.” Deaton stated to put her a little at ease. He opened his medical bag and removed what he needed to fully examine the bite wound.

“I did not hear him come in, I was in the bathtub as I came out he was standing by the bed. He had found the aconite pepper spray I keep hidden.” Lydia began to un-velcro her arm sling.

“Did he say what he wanted?” Deaton helped Lydia with her arm as she pulled it out of the sling.

“To give me a gift, the gift of being his.” A small shudder of fear ran up her spine as she relived the moment. “He also said that in return for my agreement of being his I could be free of the wolf world as long as I provide him with the weapons I have made.” It was at this point where Lydia began to realize that part of Deucalion’s tale was a lie. He did not want her weapons, he just wanted her.

Lydia’s ears twitched at the sounds of growling and snarling coming from outside.

Deaton shined a flashlight on Lydia’s now exposed shoulder. “It looks to be about an inch and a half deep with every mark. Melissa did a good job trying to sew this up.” He pulled a fresh syringe out of the bag and pushed it into the bite wound. He wanted to know exactly how her blood in the wound was acting, if at all different, to her normal blood samples.

“Tell me about when you were unconscious.”

“I was having a conversation with myself, well an older version of myself. She told me that she represented my life without Peter. She was successful, completed all my life goals and telling me that by staying with Peter Hale, it would end in my death. She accomplished all this because she accepted Deucalion’s offer. When I refused what she was saying, she turned into Deucalion and attacked me.” A stray tear fell from her eye. She did not want to go into the more gruesome details of him chasing her down and trying to force himself upon her.

Deaton handed her a tissue, “Since you have woken up have you experienced any hallucinations or losing moments of time like you had before with Peter?”

“I keep hearing someone say my name but other than that I haven’t had any hallucinations.” She lied.

Deaton noticed that her right hand was bandaged up, “Is that from the attack as well?” She closed her eyes and smiled, “No. That was during a moment of self loathing but it has passed now.”

“Given the information you have told me and the theories I have had from before, I think that Deucalion is trying to use you to accomplish a goal. Your immunity to all things supernatural is a rare trait. If Deucalion is trying to corrupt your mind to gain access of your knowledge in the human/werewolf DNA, he could try to be curing himself of all weaknesses.” Deaton also did not divulge the full truth.

“But you know that I have never gotten any successful results.” In this matter she was truthful. As much as she was proud of her work it never turned up any sound results that did not end with a bad side effect.

“I will run some tests on the blood I have taken and if you experience any hallucinations or hear any more voices let me know right away.” Deaton and Lydia walked to the front door where they briefly watched the wolves fighting on the freshly disturbed ground.

Isaac was attacking Scott with his favorite bob and weave moves.

Derek had grabbed Boyd by the throat smashing him hard onto the ground.

Erica used her finesse to jump over Peter’s head and flipping him over her as she grabbed his shoulders.

 

Deaton had left, the pack was still busy training and Lydia needed to get out of the house for at least a few minutes.

 

She walked out the backdoor and set off towards the nearby stream. When she needed a place to **not** think, she would go and lay down with her feet in the water. Her mouth was curved upwards into a full smile; she was forcing herself to smile.

Her mind was surprisingly empty, just how she wanted it to be.

The sound of the running water instantly soothed her senses.

There was a soft spot of lush green grass in a dry spot next to the stream where she sat. The sound of the wolves fighting and snarling was out of earshot and the only sound now was the river filling her ears.

Her eyes closed and let gravity pull her body downward onto the lush grass. She always loved to run her fingers through the grass but since both her hands were occupied by wounds she let her toes do the running through.

She lost all sense of time.

Gentle but rough fingertips smoothed their way up and down her body. There was heat hovering above her. Warm and full lips suckled against her neck lovingly. This force was tender and loving. Drinking in the entire body, kisses soft and quick all over, her skin was being worshipped.  There was a sudden gather of warmth at her very core. Lydia gasped with passion as she felt fingers enter into her body; in and out, slow and loving.

She knew that it was not Peter. He was never this gentle or loving. Their brand of sex was always pure lust. She and Peter would give into the very instinctual side of themselves when it came to sex.

Lydia’s heart was aflutter. She knew she was close.

She opened her eyes to a quick disappearing vision of Deucalion. All feelings against her body disappeared with him.

She wanted to be disgusted, she wanted to scream, and she wanted to be angry.

She was not any of these things, Lydia was just numb.

**_“Come to me, my sweet Lydia.”_ ** Deucalion’s voice whispered soothingly into her ear as she began to sit up off the grass.


	8. Nightmares of the Sweet Rose

Lydia Martin sat hunched into a ball on the lush green grass. She felt a force against her back, the shape of a person was cradled against her shape. Whispers seeping through her ears of sweet nothings and tender feelings tickled her small ears.

“ _Lydia, my sweet rose, let me make your dreams come true_.” Unseen hands snaked their way all over her body.

This touch was pure love and extremely intoxicating to her Lydia’s fair skin. Her mind was screaming for her to do something but the phantom fingers against her body held all movement captive.

 

It was rare for Peter to feel Lydia’s distress. He had not felt it the night she was attacked but he was feeling it now. Something in his chest felt heavy like black ink was being poured over his heart.

He tuned his ears into the house, he heard nothing.

Peter’s nose was to the wind now smelling out Lydia’s expensive perfume.

The stream wind wafted by; his feet took off and his body was trying to keep up.

 

“Stop it. Leave me alone.” She was trying to break through the hallucinations. Her hands covered her ears trying to prevent more whispers from seeping into her mind. There was wetness against her cheek now like a tongue licking away her stray tears.

Huffing and forcibly picking herself off the ground, “I will not be your fucking puppet. I will not be anyone’s puppet, I am Lydia Martin and I submit to no one.” She affirmed.

The phantom fingers began to snake down past her belly button reaching in between her thighs again.

“ _I do love it when you resist, you are so beautiful trying to be dominant_.” Deucalion’s ghostly voice insisted.

The only thing she could think of to make this phantom disappear was to wake herself with pure pain.

Her bandaged right hand swooped upwards to her injured shoulder. Her manicured nails pushed and dug into the fabric. She yelped in pain but he was still there. Pressing harder she let out a small scream, Deucalion’s voice and forceful presence started to fade.

Her nails shined with fresh blood, Deucalion and all traces of him were gone, for now.

Peter ran behind Lydia grabbing her by the shoulders spinning her on heel to face him.

Her eyes were vacant and glazed, “Lydia, honey what is going on?” Peter questioned. His nose smelt that something had been here but he couldn’t place it.

Peter shook Lydia once and started to repeat his question, “Lydia are yo-“ Lydia Martin’s bloody fingers wrapped around Peter Hale’s throat and clutched hard against his Adam’s Apple. His free hand gripped against her wrist but the grip against his throat was tighter. He could have released her grip easily enough, but there was a force behind her hand that was making her stronger.

His eyes illuminated into bright red orbs as the air in his lungs was fighting its way to the surface.

“Lyd… stop… it’s me…” Peter cracked and struggled through his sentence.

“I am no one’s, I will not submit. My life is my own based on my own choices.” The faint breathless words escaped her lips.

The focus came back to her eyes a moment later. Looking around at her surroundings frantically, her eyes settled on her man who was wrapped in her grip.

Releasing her grip instantly, “oh god Peter what have I done to you?” The tips of her French manicure were drenched in both Peter’s and her own blood now. Deep nail puncture wounds around Peter’s throat started to heal as he was busy gasping for air.

Lydia held her hand to her mouth in shock. “Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?” Peter demanded.

 

Deucalion glided through the isles of flowers and bouquets searching for the perfect one.

“Is there something I can help you find, sir?” The worker asked him. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I am looking for a rather large bouquet for a special woman. She is rather fond of natural purple flowers. Do you have any suggestions?” His smirk widened.

The worker came back with a large bouquet, “These are Lamium, they are also known as Ghost.” She explained about the orchid purple bouquet. Deucalion let out a small triumphant laugh. “Oh yes, these will be perfect for her, thank you.”

 

Peter and Lydia walked slowly back to the house while Lydia was explaining now in full detail what exactly what happening to her.

Peter put his finger up in protest, “Wait a minute now, may I just say that no one will be able to begin pleasing you sexually because you are very picky about what you like and I am the only one who knows how to do things just right.” He said in an effort to make her smile.

“Can we go out tonight, just get away from the house?” Lydia said snickering through Peter’s previous comment.

“Of course, anything you want.”

The pack was laid out on the porch catching their breaths. The couple strolled up to the stairs forcing the pack to sit upright.

“Where did you two run off to?” Derek asked.

“Had to get away for a bit.” Lydia replied. She clapped her hands together lightly, “Who wants to go to dinner tonight?”

Not even a split second after her finished her sentence, Scott and the Beta’s hands shot in the air.

“Alright then, Derek what about you since Stiles is with his dad today?” Derek shrugged at Lydia’s inquiry.

“Come on Sour Wolf.” Scott punched Derek’s shoulder lightly. Derek nodded his head in agreement.

 

The couple walked into the house and upstairs to the master bathroom to take a hot shower together.

Peter helped Lydia remove her clothes and bloody bandages. He kissed the top of her shoulder above the wound.

“I don’t want you to hide anything else from me okay? If something is going wrong tell me with in that second.” Peter asked of his beloved mate. A small sound of agreement came from Lydia’s mouth.

Peter lavished Lydia in the shower, cleaning her gently making her relax by his touch alone. In his mind he was still truly worried as over Deucalion’s true intentions and what he was doing to Lydia currently made his heart burn with anger.

They kissed back and forth several times. Peter held her body close to his chest as the hot water poured over them. Lydia felt so comfortable in his arms she started to drift off.

Her eyes were still closed but she started to feel sticky. Sticky wetness drenched her body. She opened her eyes looking down at her legs and she was covered in blood.

The faucet head was showering her in blood. She began to hit Peter’s chest, “Peter, do you see that?  ….Peter?” She looked up to Peter’s face but it wasn’t Peter, it was Deucalion. “ _Is something wrong my sweet?_ ” He asked her with a wicked grin.

She screamed and fumbled to get out of the shower where she slipped on the floor. The bodies of her pack and Peter were riddling the floor with their throats slashed and their limbs torn off.  Her entire body screamed shattering all the glass around her.

“Lydia, honey, honey snap out of it.” Peter was still holding her close to his chest in the shower. She wheezed for air and fought against Peter’s hold. “Honey it is okay, hush it is me you are alright.” Peter held her tight trying to console her.

Looking herself up and down and realizing that she was in fact in Peter’s arms Lydia collapsed against him.

Hastily turning the water off, Peter grabbed a red towel wrapping Lydia up tightly. “What did you see?” Peter lowered himself into her gaze. “Blood, blood everywhere. I was in his arms and you and the pack were torn to pieces under my feet.” She trembled.

“Perhaps it is not the best idea to go out to dinner tonight.” Peter suggested. “No I want to do something normal. _I have to_ do something normal because with the way things are going in my head, I just need to feel normal, no matter how forced the feeling it is.” She confessed and Peter agreed knowing that she was right. The entire pack could use a normal bonding night.

 

They shrugged off the previous moments and continued to get ready for dinner. “Do you mind if we stop by my mother’s house? I have to check the mail and make sure the house is alright.” Lydia asked Peter as he was putting in her earrings.  

“I miss that place. Oh the memories we had there.” Peter snarked.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

Peter handed her a glass of water with some painkillers for her shoulder. She sighed and gulped them down. He helped her slip her arm back into the sling and with that they were ready to go.

 

Derek drove separately with Scott, Erica and Boyd all piled into Stiles’ Jeep.

Peter, Lydia and Isaac pulled into the driveway of her former home. Her mother had been gone off to Europe with some new French boyfriend.

The keys jammed into the lock and opened the door.

Walking around checking every room she finally came upon the kitchen where she found a large bouquet beautifully displayed in a fancy glass vase.

There was a card.

She lightly picked it up thinking that the flowers were from her father to her mother.

“ _To: My Sweet Rose; we will be together soon and forever_.” She dropped the card instantly.

“ **PETER!!!!** ” Lydia screamed. He and Isaac flew through the doorway. Isaac crouched down to pick up the card and handed it to Peter.

 The vase shattered into pieces, the flowers fell apart under the force and the water splashed against the wall as Lydia threw it.


	9. Family Night

Shots of adrenaline coursing through to the heart and burning rage hot inside Lydia Martin’s chest grew strong with every rhythmic beat. The whole of her body felt like it wanted to contort into unnatural positions.

“That’s the feeling of the wolf. Absolute anger and pure instinct.” The voice in her head surmised.

The loving card from Deucalion was now crumpled inside Peter’s clawed hand.

Exchanging glances back and forth, Lydia and Peter were having an inaudible argument.

Lydia wisped the hair from her face, “Let’s go to dinner.” She left the mess and strutted out the front door with flair. She would not let Deucalion ruin her night with the pack.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. The car came to a soft halt next to Stiles’ Jeep.

“Thank god, I am starving. What took you guys so long?” Scott asked Peter but he did not give an audible answer as he grabbed Lydia’s hand.

Isaac answered for him, “We had to go to Lydia’s moms to get the mail.”

 

The pack chose a local family restaurant that had known the Hale family well for years. The cooks had always kept plenty of food in stock when they knew the Hale family and friends would be coming. A large table in their only private room was reserved for them.

The men stood as the ladies took their seats. Peter pulled out Lydia’s seat as Derek did with Erica’s.

Lydia was always very stern when it came to how to properly act at the dinner table out in public. Tonight however she threw caution to the wind and let the pack do as they wanted.

The waitress took their orders and returned with drinks abound.  Peter’s hand possessively lay onto Lydia’s thigh.

Again exchanging glances with an inaudible conversation, Lydia nods her letting him know that she will be fine. Peter’s heart still felt like it was drowning in black ink, the connection between he and Lydia was dwindling and that terrified him.

Joyous laughter and jokes filled every corner of the room. When the food came to the table, it was a grab-fest. No one had a personal plate.

Lydia was soaking in the vision of her pack being so carefree and messy. A toothy grin crossed her face but her mind started to wander. The voice in her head, Deucalion’s voice, telling her about the ‘feeling of the wolf’ worried her.

The men stood again as Lydia excused herself to the bathroom. Peter’s glance to Erica signaled her to go with Lydia.

Safely inside the small bathroom, Lydia locked the door behind her and Erica. “What does it feel like when the wolf wants control?” Lydia confronted Erica whose face widened into a confused look.

“Well, for me, I suppose it feels like my nerves are on fire. My heart is going to burst out of my chest, and my gut feels like being pregnant but instead it is a clawed beast trying to rip its way up through your throat.” Erica’s hand rose to her mouth as she bit her nail.

“But at the same time… you feel absolute power. Like the body yearns to have this instinct kick in and when it does,” she huffs with a smile on her face, “it is invigorating; Intense and invigorating.”

Lydia rests herself against the locked door letting out shallow breaths.

“Why are you asking me this?” Erica’s face returned to concern.

“Deucalion and Peter have both bitten me, both are extremely powerful Alpha’s and even though I am immune to the change… I mean there has to be some side effects that get through right?” She stared at the tiled floor.

“That makes sense but why ask me what the wolf feels like?”

“Since I woke up after my attack, I felt that anger, the intense instinct in my gut. Deucalion’s voice that is swimming around my head told me that is what the wolf feels like.”

“Wait, his voice?” Erica questioned as Lydia realized how crazy she sounded.

Lydia took out a stick of concealer from her purse. “Yes. Peter did the exact same thing to me before, in order to convince me to resurrect him. He could make me see things, feel things and speak to me, which is exactly what Deucalion is doing.” The mirror reflected her pale face. Tired green eyes were straining to stare back at her.

Erica’s reflection gave her a half smile. “You will defeat this.”

Her fingers found themselves fixing Lydia’s curls. “You are Lydia fucking Martin after all.”

The two women burst out in laughter.

 Lydia’s faced was transformed by the building confidence, “I am aren’t I?”

The she-wolf eyes turned low, “hey listen to me for a minute, I will help you in any way I can. You mean so much to me and if something happens to you again…” Erica could feel the lump in her throat.

The two embraced warmly as a mother and daughter.

With their makeup freshened and tears dried, they returned to the table.

The men stood and pulled the women’s chair out again for them. The conversation from before regarding what seemed to be Scott talking about the first time he heard a dog whistle, returned.

Peter’s hand came back to Lydia’s thigh.

 

The check had been paid and with dinner now at an end the pack was determining their plans for the night. Derek wanted to go home to Stiles but Scott had other plans which were to go pick up Stiles and go out to a rave. Scott figured they all needed to make this a night of complete fun since the last few week had been hell.

Peter declined for both he and Lydia.

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were sitting on top of each other cramped in the back seat of Stile’s jeep. His Jeep was not meant for five people, especially five fully grown wolves.

Derek shook his head with a stupid half smile remembering that going to a rave is where he and Stiles had their first date, “Scott if I end up covered in glitter again, **I swear to god**.” Scott shrugged his shoulders acting completely innocent.

The cramped jeep drove off with echoed conversations about when Danny’s next drag performance was going to be.

 

Lydia and Peter’s drive was quiet. Hand in hand as they drove toward home. During a stop at a red light Peter leaned over giving Lydia a firm kiss which made her smile.

Instead of going straight home, he decided a detour was in order. Lydia was looking around and had no idea what to expect.

He pulled up in front of her favorite 24-hour bakery.

Lydia’s face lit up like a kid in a candy store, “how did you know?” Peter rolled his eyes to the side with a smile on his face. It made his heart feel a little less heavy seeing her face lit up like that.

He got out of the car striding happily to the passenger side door. Lydia hopped out eagerly just as he opened the door.

Sweets were Lydia’s kryptonite. If they ever had a fight, Peter knew that getting her a dozen cupcakes she would instantly forgive him.

They bought two dozen cupcakes and sat at a small table where they ate them happily. Lydia was smiling and laughing up a storm. Deucalion was the farthest thing from her thoughts at this moment. Right now, in this very second, it was just Lydia and Peter who were just two people very much in love.

Peter wiped away frosting from the corner of Lydia’s mouth and gave her a sugary kiss. Her face crinkled up with glee.

“ _ow.. oww…_ ” Lydia’s shoulder began to twitch with pain.

“Are you okay honey?” Peter asked coming quickly to her side to examine her shoulder.

He started to remove some of the bandages on her shoulder to see if the wound was bleeding again due to the stitches coming out.

As Peter pulled back the last of the bandages his eyes widened with shock, “Lydia…”

She looked down at her shoulder the best she could when her mouth dropped open.

Deucalion’s bite mark was healing itself.


	10. Transformation and a Special Guest

Peter ripped off all the surrounding bandages to make sure that neither he nor Lydia was seeing things.

The punctures when Deaton had examined Lydia were an inch and a half deep, the wound was now shallow. The redness and bruising had almost disappeared; half the stitches had come off onto the bandages.

The couple’s eyes were lock on one another, “We should go.” They spoke at the exact same time.

Lydia grabbed her remaining cupcakes while Peter fished the car keys out of his pocket. They hurried quickly into the car and sped off towards the Beacon Hills Animal Hospital.

Dr. Deaton was looking at Lydia’s blood under a microscope as the couple’s car came to a screeching halt outside the door.

The front door bell jingled. Lydia sat down in the waiting room shoving another cupcake in her mouth.

Peter went careening around the corner into the Deaton’s office. His hands caught against the threshold of the door way when Deaton looked up at him, “We have a serious problem.”

Pushing himself off the door frame they went into the waiting room. Lydia was licking the last bit of frosting off her fingers.

“Teal and Diamond’s Cupcake Confectionary?” Deaton asked Lydia as he took the seat next to her.

“Yes, only the single greatest place on the planet.” She smiled a sugary grin.

“So what seems to be the problem here?” Deaton pulled at Lydia’s shirt.

His eyes lay upon the healing wound. Deaton did not make any remarks or sounds upon seeing it. He replaced the shirt back onto her shoulder and walked back towards his office, “You both should come with me.”

Peter took Lydia by the hand following behind Deaton.

His desk was covered by note pads and pencil shavings, a box of glass slides and the microscope.

“I have been trying desperately to figure out what exactly is happening to you since I saw you last. There is something that you need to see.” His hand gestured towards the microscope. Peter looked first and then Lydia, “What exactly am I looking at here?” Peter asked.

“Is that the blood sample you took from me?” Lydia’s eyes were in shock. She had never seen something like this before.

“Yes it is. And what you are looking at is a perfect triple celled platelet. Platelets are responsible for the blood clotting and aid in the healing process should a human receive an injury. Lydia’s blood is full of perfect triple celled platelets which is making her body into the perfect healing device.” Deaton sat in his chair.

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“In short, Lydia the only thing I can surmise is that you are transforming.”

Lydia felt faint; her legs began to collapse under her. Falling backwards, completely drained of color, Peter’s arms caught her.

“How is this even possible, she is immune to everything supernatural we all know this and it is a fact. When I bit her she did not change in any way.” Peter sat himself and Lydia on the floor while she tried to regain herself.

Deaton crouched down and gave Lydia a bottle of water, “Lydia you are a very rare being and because of it the strangest things happen to you. You are the only human I have ever known to be immune, and you are the only human to have been bitten by two Alphas.”

Deaton directed his gaze back to Peter, “You and Lydia share a common blood bond; it is how your connection stays so strong. Your blood flows through her veins. When Deucalion bit her, the virus must have started to attack her body and it fused his DNA with yours and Lydia’s allowing for a perfect unified super cell.”

After downing the bottle of water rather quickly Lydia huffed through her question, “Does this mean I am a wolf?”

Deaton took Lydia’s hand helping her up. “No you are not a wolf, but you have wolf traits. You are a walking success of your own research Lydia. You have the healing abilities of a wolf and quite possibly even the heightened senses without the actual transformation. We are unsure to what extent and capacity you have these abilities. What we know now as of this moment is that your ability to heal is not as rapid as a full wolf but it is better than a normal human.”

“And the anger…” Lydia chirped. She looked at Peter and then towards Deaton, “I feel angry, much angrier than I have ever been in my life. I feel like my nerves are constantly on fire. Earlier today my whole body felt like it wanted to twist and warp into a form that was not my own. Not to mention the strength…”

Peter rubbed his throat at the memory from earlier that morning when Lydia’s almost choked him to death.

“I think given time Lydia your body will sort itself out and build itself to the war that is taking places in your cells. You are extremely remarkable and the limits are completely unknown of what is capable now.” Dr. Deaton’s praise would have been comforting if it were not for the concerned look on his face.

“I want you to do something for me. Once a week I want you to take a blood sample, test it under the microscope and record the findings.  Should there be any changes we will know when they started to occur and if there is a day where it feels worse than usual, test it right then.” He handed Lydia an empty journal for her records.

 

The Hale house was completely dark and empty. No one would be coming here tonight.

Peter and Lydia got out of the car walking up the front porch. Lydia’s hands were full with her left over cupcakes. Peter tossed his car keys onto the kitchen table as Lydia placed the cupcakes into the fridge.

She starts to rotate her healing shoulder a bit, the feeling of pain was gone and it seemed she had now regained all movement in her shoulder.

The Alpha removed his shoes and attempted to gather his thoughts. He did not know if he should be happy or worried with the fact that Lydia was changing.

In the middle of a thought Peter felt small hands feeling their way up his shirt. Lydia came from behind him with her hands smoothing against his chest. Peter’s eyes started to flutter due to soft touch.

“And what do you think you are doing?” He asked in a lustful tone.

“Deaton said that my ‘change’ could mean heightened senses. I want to figure out how heightened they can be compared to before…” Her eyes blinked slowly with passion.

His hands came quickly to her face as his open mouth closed down upon hers. Her tongue was like silk against his; completely wet and so soft.  She pulled at his shirt lifting it up and over his head and threw it across the kitchen.

Manicure fingers slipped down his chest to the button of his dark jeans. His hungry mouth licked and bit softly against her fair neck.

The growl of his inner Alpha is vibrating in his chest. The Alpha was hungry and Peter was more than happy to feed his wolf with this beautiful woman under his mouth.

Lydia breaks away from him only to push him against the kitchen wall so she can grind her hot body against him easier.

Her hand was already busy palming at his rock hard cock when Peter decided that she was wearing too many clothes. Her dress fell around her ankles in a matter of seconds. Peter licked his way down her body, kissing and mouthing hungrily at her cleavage as he passed on his way down.

Her body was on complete fire.

His thumbs gripped at her hip bones only long enough to hook them under the fabric of her lacey panties; they too were now around her ankles.

The only things left on Lydia Martins body were her bra and high heels.

Her small framed was hoisted upon Peter’s hard hips. She was now against the wall; his hands smoothed against her ass, giving it a small slap.

Their mouths connected again slipping tongues back and forth. Small moans from the both of them are muffled by hot tongues.

With Lydia still upon his hips, Peter carries her to the table laying her flat on the top. The wood table was cold against Lydia’s heated body; the temperature difference only aroused Lydia’s body more.

The Alpha fell to his knees in front of his mate. Lydia’s thighs widened and welcomed Peter’s stubbled face.

Her arms slammed down on either side of her gripping at the edges of the table. White knuckled pleasure.

Peter’s tongue slipped and slid against the soft slit and bundled nerves. His fingers pushed quickly inside as Lydia’s wet mouth let out a loud moan. Her hand felt its way down, gripping into Peter’s hair. She pressed his face deeper against her as her hips moved up and down grinding against his tongue.

Peter’s face was covered in her fluids when he surfaced from beneath her thighs. She lifted herself off the table and pressed to back to his face. As she tongued him she licked up all her own fluids that remained on his mouth.  

Her tongue kept his attention as her hands pushed his pants down just enough for her to pull out his rock hard cock and massage it between her soft hands.

His pleasured moaning is loud and turning into pleasured growling.

Her hands hook around his hips pulling him strongly against her. Her soft and sopping cunt is pressed against his hard cock, soaking it completely.

Peter pulled her off the edge of the table only to turn her around to bend her over the table.

_Lydia’s focus came forward to the ghostly figure in front of her at the head of the table, Deucalion._

His hands smooth against her peached skin; his cock pulsating and dying to feel the wet warmth of her body. Both his hands planted firmly against her hips; he pushed his way inside, letting out lustful growling as he did.

She let out a small gasp at the fact Deucalion was showing himself at this moment, Peter mistook it as the fact he had pushed himself inside her finally.

He slid in and out, slowly and tauntingly.

Lydia’s breasts were firmly flattened against the table. The only place her hands could go was back to the edges of the table. Deucalion’s mouth and eyes relaxed into a pleasing shape. He was enjoying what he was watching. She wanted to look away but… something about the fact he was watching Peter fuck her senseless turned her on even more.

Every time Peter pushed into her harder and harder, her hips ground deeper into the edge she was bent over.

Hot panting fell from her mouth; inch by inch he pushed deep inside until she was full to the hilt.

Her whole body radiated with pleasure. Every single nerve, every single muscle and organ was screaming for more. The beat of her heart synced with Peter’s rhythmic movements.

Her eyes were locked with Deucalion’s eyes.

He lifted her leg up into his hand and moved himself accordingly. Her hips rolled hard as her ass bounced up and down on his cock.

They were both about to come.

Peter’s fingers turned to claws deeply digging into Lydia’s thighs drawing blood.

The edges of the table under Lydia’s grip began to crumble. As she was about to come she gave a lustful look of pleasure to Deucalion as he watched but when she closed her eyes during her orgasm, he disappeared.

She tightened around him and there was a massive flood of exchanging fluids pooling in the center of Lydia’s warm center.

Peter didn’t pull out right away. He stayed inside her as his lips kissed their way up Lydia’s back.

“You know I don’t feel _as guilty_ for marking you now, knowing that it will heal quicker than normal. And can I just say, WOW.” He panted through his laughter.

Lydia pushed up from the table when Peter finally pulled himself out of her body. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to the shower.

He had not noticed the edges of the table had been broken off from Lydia’s grip, nor would he know that Lydia’s attention were not just on Peter that night.

 

They were completely clean of all bodily fluids and finally slipped into bed. Lydia cuddled into Peter’s arms getting comfortable against his perfect body.

Within ten minutes Peter was passed out and not even the dead could wake him.

Lydia slipped out of his hold. She grabbed her clothes and Peter’s sweatshirt as she tiptoed out of the room. She started the car with Peter’s keys she grabbed from the kitchen counter.

She pulled out of the wooded driveway and onto the main road. Her destination was her mother’s house, to see a very special guest that was waiting ever so patiently for her arrival.


	11. Becoming Human

He was relaxed, sitting in the living room in the largest chair. He did not fiddle or fidget nervously. He was cool, collected and restrained.

Rays of headlights peeked through the blinds of the large bay window. A car had just pulled into the driveway.  The engine turned off but no one came out of the car right away.

After ten minutes the sound of a car door slamming was followed by keys jingling. The front door echoed with the sounds of a large key being pushed into the lock.

He blinked lazily, bringing his hands to his face as the front door creaked open.

The smell of expensive perfume wafted through the stale air slowly making its way to his flaring nostrils.

“And so the Queen has returned to her castle. Finally come to see me have you?” Deucalion’s voice was smooth as silk when he spoke with a perfect grin on his face.

Lydia walked right past him and into the kitchen. She gathered her hair up tying it in a high ponytail, mentally preparing herself and repeating to herself over and over that she was in control, not him.

She had Peter’s sweatshirt on but as a tactical move she removed it. Underneath was a small strapped camisole, it allowed the healing bite mark to be in full view of her now annoyed audience. She took a glass from the cabinet setting it down on the counter. She gave her chest a perk with her hands making sure that she looked damn good.

Medium stridden footsteps came from behind her. She continued to ignore them; she took a pitcher of cold water from the fridge and poured it into the glass she had in her hand now.

Deucalion walked to her side laying a gentle touch against her shoulder. His index finger lightly traced the edge of her shoulder, “My, my, I do apologize for marring such exquisite flesh but I must say that you wear my mark well.”

Lydia felt like she wanted to scream and puke at the same time. She swatted his hand away and took a step backwards.

“It will be gone soon enough.  I am healing and there will be no scars, like you were never there.” She stood firm.

He moved only a centimeter closer to her, “Oh I do know it is healing, and the mark may leave but I am apart of you Lydia Martin. I am responsible for your ‘transformation’. Soon you will realize that being with Peter Hale is useless to your own needs and you will see my reasoning and finally accept my original proposal.” He clicked his tongue at the sight of Lydia crossing her arms with a very agitated look on her face.

“I told you that I would never be yours. So stop sending me flowers and trying to seduce me in my dreams and stop giving me nightmares just leave me alone.” Her nerves were on fire, she held back every possible muscle that wanted to extend and punch Deucalion’s smug face.

His head cocked to the side and his eyebrow rose in an interested way, “Oh my dear Sweet Rose but that is where you are very wrong. You say you will never be mine, and yet here you are.” His arms opened in a grand gesture like the night he had attacked her.

She flinched at the memory.

“The flowers are simply a gift from a gentleman trying to court an untamed beauty, although I do not appreciate finding my gift on the floor in ruins.” His tone grew dominant and angered.

Something about that voice made Lydia instantly wet between the thighs to which she tried to hide in every possible way.

He stepped forward and she stepped back only to have her back meet the edge of the counter. His head leaned in to smell her perfume.

“I was not lying before,” He stepped closer and his mouth hovered only a millimeter from her ear, “when I told you that being mine would be a gift.” His words vibrated against her skin causing her eyes to flutter for a few seconds.

His nose softly ran up the curve of her ear as she smelled her natural scent under the expensive perfume.

“My Sweet Rose, you should have never been Peter Hale’s you should have always been mine. I can give you something that Peter would never give you; a choice.”

She closed her eyes trying to block her self from coming eye to eye with him, “What choice.”

“A choice of spending your life with me, with me being human, no longer wolf; Or should a human life be boring to you, the other choice would be to join me and help me rebuild my pack under our command. I am willing to give up my life as wolf at your choice and behest, now ask yourself would Peter Hale ever do that for you?” His head cocked to the side, his fingers smoothing down the nape of her neck.

His thin sinful lips kissed firmly against her neck causing Lydia to flinch. “Oh I will not hurt you. Feel it in your heart, you know I will not.” His hand hovers over her fore arm wanting to feel her skin.

“You are kept in that house and not allowed to leave without an escort. What kind of life is that? My way over trying to gain your attentions may be unconventional; however I am no Peter Hale. The man is a paranoid sociopath, always with a motive.”

He had a point.

“I am just a simply man, all I want is you.” His hands cupped her face.

“Why would you do that for me, why would you become human?” Her eyes squeezed tighter.

“In all my long years I have never met a woman as remarkable as you. These are just my reasons alone, this is your choice and I know that in the end, you will come to me.” His thumbs glided over her tight shut eyes relaxing them.

Her iris’s peeked through a small slit in her lids but not fully opening. “How could you become human?”

“Oh my Lydia…” Deucalion’s voice was hushed. “You already know the answer to that, it’s your blood. Blood is a magnificent and magical commodity if it belongs to the right person.”

His hand left her face to come to his own, “I was once blind you remember, but now I am no longer. All thanks to the blood of my son the Alpha, who is a naturally occurring force of nature. An Alpha who became one through sheer force of will, not stealing the power or killing for it much like I had.  A few drops of his blood into my eyes cured my blindness. With your blood I could become like you, an enhanced human but human none the less.”

There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her to call him out on his words, “I know your reputation, and I know you. You want power and all of this seems too much out of character for someone as narcissistic as you. When you first came to Beacon Hills you were fighting a war and you tried to get Derek to massacre his own pack. You are a wave of destruction and nothing good ever comes from you.” Lydia’s face felt hot under his hand. She quickly pulled away from him and off to the side.

They now stood with three feet in between them.

“Oh you are very right Lydia. You could say I was completely, _blind with power,_ when I first came to Beacon Hills. You are forgetting something though from that point to this, my entire Pack has been killed, I am it’s sole survivor and the only thing I have going for me in this world is a son who would rather stay with his ‘Wolf Father’ than be with his real father and a defiant beauty whose life I am trying to better.”

He took a wide step towards Lydia reaching for her face.

Peter’s large Alpha form came crashing through the kitchen window tackling Deucalion to the ground.

Glass was raining on Lydia’s head who had fallen instantly to the floor.

The two extremely powerful Alphas were fully transformed on top of one another. The roaring coming from Peter’s gut was immense and angry.

A frenzy of claws and blood were in the air. The sound of bones crunching and snarling blasted in Lydia’s ears. She pulled herself into a corner to protect herself from the ensuing fight.

Peter's sharp claws sank deep into his opponents chest. Blood gushed from beneath his fingers. He gripped on Deucalion's throat and threw him out through the glass patio doors. When he rushed to attack him further, Deucalion was gone.

The furious Alpha huffed his chest and roared so loud it echoed through the entire street.

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?” His face started to turn back to human form but his eyes were blazing red and his teeth still sharp to the point.

He turned on his heel. He was facing Lydia who was crumpled in a ball in the corner still. “ _Why in the fuck_ did you think this was a good idea? HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! **DO YOU WANT THAT**?” His anger was peaked.

Lydia helped herself up by pushing herself against the cabinet. Her face had no expression. Peter came over leaning his head down and upward looking into her eyes.

The woman’s small hand balled into a tight fist. Furiously her fist made hard contact with the angry Alpha’s face.

“Don’t you ever yell at me again.” The teeth in her mouth ground together with anger.

Peter pushed his jaw back into its socket. He stood tall and upright retracting his teeth. “I’m sorry but do you have any idea how worried I was when I woke up and you were not in bed, and come to find out that you purposely left the house to come here and have a chat with the psycho that tried to kill you?!!” His arm extended gesturing to the shattered patio door.

“What did he say to you, Lydia.” His hands came to her shoulders gently. “Look, I’m sorry that I got so mad at you. Please just tell me what he said.”

Lydia’s eyes were welling with tears as she stared into the icey blues of her man. “He did not say much before you stormed in here. All he talked about was how he was sorry for attacking me, and he talked about Scott.” She wiped away the tears before they fell as she continued to skirt the truth, “He would have said more if you hadn’t shown up.”

He tried to pull her into his arms but she pushed away from him in anger. “I’m going to stay with Stiles and Derek. I can not be around you right now. Just stay away from me.” Lydia walked around him with her hands in the air. She moved with speed to the car. She peeled out of the driveway and took off towards Stiles and Derek’s loft downtown.

Peter stood there splattered with a mixture of his own and Deucalion’s blood.

Everything was crumbling beneath his feet, he knew it and he didn’t know how to even begin to stop it.


	12. Darkness on the Horizon

The couple’s loft was full of life.

Scott and Stiles were playing with their glowstick accessories while dancing back to back. They suddenly broke out into song and started dancing to the ‘YMCA’ song.

Erica was sitting on the floor clapping her hands cheering on the two performers. Isaac stood on the edge of the couch behind Boyd. He was trying to see how many glowstick necklaces they fit on Boyd’s head before they fell off. It was 34.

Derek sat on the spiral staircase quietly smiling, he should have been upset. He was covered in glitter again, but he wasn’t. His hands quickly ruffled through his gelled hair. A shower of sparkling rainbow glitter fell onto his lap.

The entire loft erupted in roars of laughter when Stiles fell to the ground after tripping on his own feet.

Stiles attempted to roll on the floor and ninja his way back to his feet but his body wouldn’t let him due to laugh too hard.

 

Lydia’s face was tight and dry from all the tears she had shed on the way over to Derek and Stiles loft. She had received several texts from Peter while she was driving:

_‘Lydia, I’m sorry.’_

_‘Please forgive me.’_

_‘I didn’t mean to get so angry.’_

_‘I totally deserved that punch to the face. You dislocated my jaw you know.’_

She deleted them all without a single reply. She was far too upset. Deucalion’s words were still in her head and then all this new information that she is ‘transformed’. Even her brilliant mind needed time to process this amount of heavy material.

She was still and calm in the drivers seat as she parked the car next to Stiles’ Jeep. Once her brain started thinking about everything she screamed and freaked out pounding hard against the steering wheel and thrashing in her seat.

From six floors above her now parked car, Derek’s ears twitched at the sound of Lydia’s tearful frustration. He stood as the glitter from his lap fell to his feet.

“Oh I think I forgot my phone in the Jeep, I’ll be right back.” Derek hurried out the door downstairs to Lydia.

She was too busy sobbing to notice Derek coming out of the door until he knocked on the window with a soft concerned face.

“The only time you show up here crying is if you and Peter have had a fight and judging by the commotion I heard a minute ago, it was bad wasn’t it?”

She shook her head biting her lip to fight back more tears. Derek opened the driver’s side door for her. She climbed out and into Derek’s arms.

“Are the pups here?” She asked. “Yeah we just got back from the rave about an hour ago.” He hugged her tight.

“Oh god I don’t want them seeing me like this or knowing that Peter and I got into a fight.” Lydia’s fingers grazed against her cheeks wiping more tears away.

Derek released his hold on Lydia to pull his phone out of his pocket. “I’m texting Stiles, hold on.”

_‘Hey, Lyds is here, BIG FIGHT. Doesn’t want pups to know, get rid of them.’_

_‘K. Got an idea, drive around the block.’_

“Come on, Stiles is going to get rid of them, we will drive around the block while they leave okay?” He pushed his phone back into his pocket as he walked to the passenger side door.

 

Upstairs Stiles put his phone back onto the table, “ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Out! I need sex. Loud, hot sex.” Scott’s face crunched into a disgusted look of too much shared information. Erica choked on her water at the sudden burst of words.

The Beta’s gathered their stuff together and headed out the door and down the six flights of stairs with Scott. The youngest Alpha was still in a dancing mood as he danced his way to his car. All piled in, the group drove off to Scott’s apartment where he let the Beta’s stay.

 

Fifteen minutes later.

Derek and Lydia came through the door. Stiles saw the look on her face. His arms were around her before she could utter a word.

He hugged her tightly until she let out a pained squeak.

“Alright tell me on a scale of a pint to a tub, how bad is it?” Stiles motioned Derek to head to the freezer to get the ice cream ready. “A tub.” She choked through a small laugh.

“Derek, we are going to need the big spoons, and the Cool Whip.” Stiles loudly spoke to Derek.

Derek’s head fell forward in small frustration.

The two best friends sat on the couch, Stiles arm still around Lydia’s shoulder holding her close.

“So what happened exactly?” Derek walked over with the tub of Death By Chocolate ice cream setting it on the coffee table as he handed Lydia and Stiles large spoons.

Lydia sniffled and stood from the couch removing Peter’s sweatshirt. “I guess I should start with this…”

The cloth fell from her shoulder to reveal the healing wound. Derek dropped his spoon on the floor in shock as Stiles eyes blinked rapidly. His face moved closer to the wound making sure that he was not seeing things.

His body pulled backwards as his arm contracted into a point finger, ‘Ummm. I AM PRETTY SURE, that is not supposed to happen!”

Over the next three hours and two tubs of ice cream, Lydia told them everything. Derek and Stiles listened intently at the horror and worry coming from her voice.

She did not lie to them or hold anything back; she spoke the full and honest truth.

“Well, I’m not going to lie; I am frightfully turned on by all this Deucalion business.” Stiles joked to break the tension in the room.

Derek looked at Stiles with a side ways glare.

“Well, it sounds like Deucalion wants two things, you and Scott. That much is obvious from all that you have told us.” Derek’s elbows rested against his knees while he continued, “I think he is counting on you choosing to join him and rebuild his pack. He knows now that you have had a taste of the ‘Pack Power’ as the head of the Hale Pack, you would not want to give that up. He wants Scott with him because he is his son; blood is thicker than pack.”

Lydia’s phone vibrated with a call from Peter. She ignored it.

“I will agree with Peter though, it was an extremely reckless move to go see Deucalion on your own.” Derek concluded.

“Well, you obviously don’t understand that if I hadn’t gone by myself, then I would not know any of this information.” Lydia shot Derek a glare.

Stiles mouth dropped open slightly, “Uh, can we get back to that fact that you are like freaking Superman now?”

Lydia pulled herself onto the couch, “I don’t want to talk anymore.”

Stiles closed his mouth with a small huff. Lydia’s phone vibrated again with a call from Peter, again it was ignored.

“Are you going to talk to him?” Stiles asked gesturing towards her phone.

“No, and if he comes here I do not want to see him, you understand? Not until I can think straight.” Her body was tired and sore. She curled into a comfortable ball and fell asleep.

 

Peter texted Derek.

_‘Is she there, is she okay?’_

_‘Yeah she is sleeping right now. She doesn’t want to see you. Don’t come.’_

_‘Like hell, god she is stubborn.’_

 

Derek rolled his neck back and forth fighting through his sleep deprived night. Stiles came up behind him and began massaging his shoulders.

Derek let out a pleasant noise at Stiles strong hands.

“I was thinking, maybe we should call Scott and have him come over and talk to Lydia about Deucalion. He knows him better than the rest of us.” Stiles’ voice was hushed so he would not wake Lydia.

“I think you are right. I will talk to him later today. Right now let’s keep an eye on her. I have a feeling this is going to be another long day.” Derek turned to his mate, kissing his forehead lightly.

The pair climbed the spiral staircase quietly to the bedroom in an attempt to get some sleep.

 

Lydia was in a deep sleep.  Her subconscious acted out Deucalion’s will to terrorize every moment.

_She was standing next to Deucalion; they were surrounded by unfamiliar woods. They were standing on the edge of a cliff face._

_Below them was snarling and howling._

_Her eyes looked down to see Scott in full Alpha form. He was attacking other wolves, but the wolves weren’t fighting back. They just stood there in an orderly line waiting for the Alpha to attack them._

_The whole performance was some kind of initiation._

_“I quite like Europe, gives that sense of old world royalty as we are taking power. I, the Alpha King, with you my indestructible Queen and my young yet ruthless Alpha Prince rebuilding our power and show these pathetic wolves what it means to be a true Alpha.” Deucalion took Lydia’s hand into his. His lips kissed the back of her palm._

_There was an unknown wolf below that attempted to stand up against Scott. The young powerful Alpha took the unknown wolf by the throat, taking him to the summit of the cliff that the King and Queen stood upon._

_Scott threw the wolf to the ground at their feet. Lydia bent down touching the wolf’s face lightly. He was a handsome wolf of German descent._

_“It is such a shame to damage such a pretty face.” Her index finger traced against his strong jawline._

_The wolf spat at the ground in front of her, “You are not one of us. How dare you think that you can rule us when you are nothing but a human.”  His German accent was thick._

_Lydia’s elegant manicured fingers swooped around the wolf’s throat lifting him off the ground, “That is where you are very wrong. I am no human; I am something much more unique.” She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Deucalion who watched in awe of her performance._

_The wolf’s throat collapsed under the strength of the small fingers wrapped around it. The cartilage and bones turned to splintered into pieces under the thick skin. Lydia threw him over the cliff face to the wolves below. Her face was gleaming with a wicked cruel smile._

_Deucalion came to her side wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “Very well done my Sweet Rose. As I have said before, your natural lust for power is remarkable.”_

Just as Deucalion leaned into kiss her on the temple, Lydia awoke on the couch in a panic.

 

She fumbled her away to an upright position, “STILES!!” She yelled into the empty room.

Stiles hurriedly skipped down the spiral staircase, “Whoa, what happened what is going on are you okay!?!” He was only in his boxers.

“No, Deucalion… he was in my head. He is always in my head but this time… it wasn’t a dream but like a vision of the future, a nightmare future. Scott and I were with Deucalion, we were in Europe. We must have been rebuilding his pack. Scott was attacking new wolves and they were just letting him, and I ended up killing one. Oh god,” She began to cry, “Stiles I had my hand around his throat and crushed it. I could feel the bones crumble beneath my fingers. It felt so real.”

Stiles pulled her in close for a hug, wrapping her back up in a blanket. “Hey, it is okay. None of that is going to happen. We won’t let it. I know you, you couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“I hurt Peter, Stiles, I had my hand around his throat and I couldn’t stop myself.” She stared at the floor past Stiles shoulder.

“Yeah.. well Peter deserves that sometimes. I mean there are certainly plenty of times where I could punch him in the face. That’s Peter though he is always annoying.” His words got a small laugh from Lydia.

Stiles dried the tears from Lydia’s face. “Hey why don’t you go and shower, you can wear some of my clothes for today. I told Scott to come by later so you could talk to him I thought it would be a good idea. I will have Derek go by and pick up some of your clothes at the house, how does that sound?”

She nodded in agreement.

 

Scott had just woken up, and checked his phone.

_‘Yo, get over here ASAP. Lydia’s here. Needs to talk to you about your dad.’_

Scott’s fingers rubbed against his eyes.

_‘K, be there soon.’_

Scott yawned loudly and rooted his way out of bed, only to get tangled in his sheets and fall on the floor.

“This can’t be a good sign of the day.” He said to himself about his start of the morning.

He didn’t bother to shower. He sprayed himself in cologne and threw on his clothes from the night before.

The Beta’s were still asleep in the spare room.

Scott slapped himself in the face lightly on his way out the door to wake himself up further.

“There are times where I wish I let Peter kill him, and this is one of those times.” Scott spoke to his reflection in the rearview mirror of his car as he backed out of the parking lot and drove off back to Stiles and Derek’s loft.


	13. Psychosomatic

Stiles was busy in the kitchen -still in his boxers– making breakfast for the occupants of the house. Eggs and sausage were sizzling in their respected skillets.

In the master bedroom upstairs Derek’s nostrils flared at the smell. His muscled stomach gurgled and groaned. The Alpha rolled from his back to his front burying his face in the pillow next to him.

Derek pushed himself off the bed, finally sitting up right and grabbing the closest pair of pants. He hoped there was still time before breakfast was done to take a shower. He was groggy and slid his feet across the floor to the bathroom. He opened the door to find a feminine silhouette in behind the glass shower door.

He quickly and quietly shut the door, going down the stairs to the kitchen.

 

Lydia stood in the waterfall of hot steam. Her thoughts were filled with useless scientific knowledge to distract her mind for the next fifteen minutes. She was not going to think about Peter, Deucalion or this darkness she felt growing in her heart.

 

Derek sat at the makeshift bar table top he and Stiles had made months ago. His head curled into his arms and lay atop the counter. A full plate was pushed towards his face by Stiles. Derek fished a piece of sausage from the plate into his mouth when there was a knock on the steel front door.

“Oh that’s Scott. I told him to come over as soon as he got my messages.” Stiles informed Derek while he scrambled some more eggs.

“Okay, I’ll get the door.” Derek’s feet slid against the floor, half a piece of sausage was sticking out of his mouth as he grabbed ahold of the heavy door to open it.

It wasn’t Scott at the door.

Derek held a firm arm against the threshold blocking all entry into the loft. “Peter you have to leave. Now.”

Derek placed a firm hand against Peter’s chest pushing him away from the door, “I am not leaving without Lydia. Derek get your hand off me now.”

“God damnit Peter. I told you before, she doesn’t want you here.” Derek pushed himself and Peter out of the doorway into the hallway. “Do you have any real idea what is going on in that girl’s head? Absolute chaos. Lydia is not in her right mind because she has zero control over her mind.” Derek pushed his finger to his temple.

“Which is exactly why I need to be with her.” Peter attempted to shove his nephew away again.

“No, that is exactly why you need to stay away from her. She is safe here, that is all that should matter. Now go, I will be over later to pick up some of Lydia’s things. Don’t text or call her. When she is ready she will let you know.” Derek turned Peter and pushed him towards the stairwell.

Peter let out a low growl and accepted his nephew’s words.

Peter ran into Scott as he left the building, “Hey, what are you doing here?” Scott asked.

“Trying to get Lydia to come home but apparently she is still pissed at me. Maybe you can talk some sense into her.” Peter angrily fished the keys out of his pocket to the car and drove off.

Scott hopped up the stairs to the door where Derek was.

Derek was massaging his temples to alleviate the stress. “Wow, that bad huh?” Scott commented on his way through the door. “Oh sweet breakfast.” Scott ran to the counter and grabbed a plate.

“Yeah, it was that bad.” Derek softly replied to Scott’s question.

 

Upstairs Lydia sat on the sink twisting her long wet hair into a braid. The mark on her shoulder had reduced to only minor red marks.

She stood in the middle of the room looking at her reflection in the mirror but her reflection was not alone. She was smack dab in the middle of Peter and Deucalion. Their visions stood close against her body keeping her warm and comforted at all angles.

She rested her head against Peter’s chest while Deucalion wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight to him. She turned to look deep into Deucalion’s eyes when she felt a ghastly pain in her chest.

Green eyes laid upon a clawed hand pushed deep inside her chest gripping ahold of her heart. Peter’s hand was covered in her blood as his hand gripped tighter around. Before she could speak a word her head felt like a safe had been dropped on it. Her eyes glanced through the corners back to the mirror to see Deucalion’s clawed hand gripped at the base of her head with his own claws sinking deep into her head.

Two men, or rather, two monstrous beasts were gripping tight inside her.

Lydia Martin’s body was not her own.

Her hands trembled with fearful anger.

 

“Lydia?” Scott’s easy voice came from around the corner. Lydia blinked and she was alone in her reflection.

“Ye-yes?” Her voice trembled. Scott placed his hand on her shoulder, “Are you okay?”

“No, Scott I’m really not okay.” Lydia walked out of the bathroom and into Stiles and Derek’s bedroom to sit on the bed with Scott.

She stared out the dirty glass window for longer than she expected before she finally summoned the courage to speak. “Deucalion is in my head.” Her trembling hand came to her mouth.

“I know, Stiles and Derek told me what is going on. Including your dream from this morning.”

“What does it all mean Scott? What is so special about us that he has to ruin our lives?” She grabbed a pillow and held it tightly against her to act as her security blanket.

“Duke is a collector. He collected Alpha’s for their unique strengths and powers, now he is trying to replace all them by starting a new collection. He is in a long term, and deadly relationship with power. It is his only friend.” Scott toed off his sneakers pulling his feet up onto the bed.

“Look Lydia, I want you to know something, from the moment I found out that Duke was my dad I loved him unconditionally as any son would. He is still alive today because he is my father. Aside from that fact, he is a ruthless monster in every sense of the word.”

“He makes me feel and see things Scott. How exactly can I ignore that? I feel this darkness creeping into my heart because of him and it is… _so terrifying_.”

Scott pushed his eyebrows together in frustration, “Yeah well, Duke has a tendency for the dramatic. Right now I want you to close your eyes for me.” Scott covered Lydia’s eyes with his hand.

“Do you see Deucalion?” Scott slowly removed his hand from her now covered eyes.

“Yes I do.”

“Okay I want you to breathe in and out slowly five times. Imagine him fading away into the air. He is nothing but a ghost.”

She breathed through her nose and out through her mouth, “He is psychosomatic anomaly. He is all in my head. The more power I give him the more power he has.” She continued breathing.

 “Now open your eyes.”

Her eyes blinked open. “Now every time he shows up as a vision or in your dreams tell your self that and continue to breathe. He hurt you once and he will not hurt you again. I promise Lydia, if it comes down to it, I will kill my own father to protect you. You are much more important to all of us than the fact that he is my father.”

Lydia rested her hand atop Scotts. “That was the best thing I’ve heard in days. Thank you.”

“Let me remind you of this, without you Lydia Martin, I doubt that this pack would be what it is today. After what happened with Allison, I had no reason to stay. You came to me, bitched me out and put your foot down that I was going to be apart of this family you were building and that is exactly what we are: a family. My pack family is stronger than any blood bond with a man I hardly know.” He bent over the edge of the bed picking up his shoes to put back on.

His feet securely in the freshly tied sneakers, he up stood tall. “Oh, and do me a favor, don’t be so hard on Peter okay? He may be an overtly manipulative son of a bitch but I respect the hell out of him for the amount of love he has for you. When you were unconscious, Peter was going out of his mind. Hell he still is with everything that is going on with you. I’d bet, no I know for a fact, that he is just as scared and terrified as you are.”

Scott squeezed Lydia’s hand gently as he started towards the spiral staircase. “If you ever need me, call me and I will come running okay?”

He was about to take his first step onto the metal step when Lydia’s voice squeaked, “Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, I mean really thank you. You are the first person to make me feel any type of calm since I woke up, and thank you for telling me that about Peter.” Her sad solemn face lit up with a smile.

Lydia reached for her phone as Scott disappeared downstairs. She stared at the lockscreen photo of her and Peter in eachother’s arms.

 

Derek was at the sink doing dishes while Stiles was sprawled on the couch reading a magazine. “Well how did it go?” Stiles eyes peeked over the edge of the paper to see Scott coming down the stairs.

“Well, I think I got through to her.” Scott let out a deep sigh of relief. He shoved his hands into his back pockets. “It’s not going to be easy getting Duke out of her head but I think if we keep on her and remind her that he is not there eventually she will believe it. She should stay here for a few days and away from Peter like originally planned. The time away will give her free space to think.”

“Yeah I am leaving in a few minutes to go and pick up some of her stuff from the house.”

Scott sat on the couch next to Stiles and buried his head in his hands.

“I think I’m going to go have a nice chat with Duke and try to figure out what the hell his endgame is.” Scott’s voice was muffled from behind his hands.

“Umm, you really think that is such a good idea Scott? I know he is your dad and all, but um.. what if he tries to I don’t know… kill you?” Stiles jerked upwards.

“No he doesn’t have it in him to kill me, but trust me if he continues with what he is doing now, I will certainly have it in me to kill him.” Scott’s voice was dulled and sparked with an angry tone.


	14. On the Edge of It All

Stiles snorted himself awake. He fell asleep on the couch with the magazine over his face.

 Derek and Scott were both gone.

For just a moment Stiles had forgotten that Lydia was upstairs until he heard faint whimpers from the stairwell.

 

“You know, I don’t know how you still have enough tears left. I think you have done enough crying in the last few days to fill a river.”

Stiles climbed into bed and held her in his arms. She snuggled her head onto his shoulder. Her tears were dried from the contact his shirt made with her cheek.

“I feel like I am falling Stiles. I am at the edge of a very tall cliff, watching my life crumbled from beneath my feet. I have darkness in my heart. Deucalion is making that darkness so welcoming. Frightening and yet making it out to be like I am being welcomed into loving arms.”

Stiles rested his chin on the top of her head.

“Well, then you have two options. If you are on the edge of a cliff like you think, you can either: let the ground to continue crumbling beneath your feet and give in to it all, or you take a few steps back and then take a running swan dive off the edge. Basically it’s lose control or take control. And if I know you right, you’re going to swan dive off that edge. Right now you just need some help with taking a few steps back from the edge and that is what I am here for.”

Lydia’s head shifted upwards against Stiles’ shoulder. “Look, you and I, we are it. You are my best friend, and I love you, hell I’ve loved you since we were three. I have seen you lose your mind before. I have seen you come out of it as gorgeously as possible; you even forgave and fell in love with the man that almost drove you insane, that takes balls. You made it work though, and from that you became the single most amazing woman I have ever met. I mean hell you are my hero.” Stiles brought his hand to his chest as Lydia giggled.

“What I am trying to say is that, you need to stop all this crying. I don’t know how many times we have to tell you that you are not alone. It’s like as soon as we walk away, you forget that. The only thing special about Deucalion is that he gets two pages in our scrapbook of “People We’ve Fucked Up” instead of just one.”

Lydia’s eyebrows pushed together as she held back a laugh, “Wait, are we really keeping one?”

Stiles eyebrow wiggled with charm, “Of course we are, what exactly do you think I do on the nights Derek and the Pack go out hunting?”  The pair laughed hard until their ribs began to hurt.

 

 

Scott stood in front of an abandoned apartment complex. He had called around town figuring out which places Deucalion had bought up recently.

The young Alpha sauntered through the way to be greeted by red and blue eyes. The eyes in pairs of six or seven groups stared intently at the man walking past towards their benevolent once blind leader.

An area that was completely built and fully lit by lights is where Scott stopped. This was the apartment Deucalion had been preparing for Lydia.

The surrounding wolves began to growl and crouch into an offensive stance.

Deucalion came out of the door wearing dark shaded sunglasses.

"Your not blind anymore, why do you where those?" Scott started the conversation this way to remind him of the fact that Scott cured his blindness.

"Yes, well I suppose old habits die very hard." Deucalion removed them staring his son square in the eye.

"You know why I am here. So let's cut to the chase. You will revoke what ever claim you think you have on Lydia Martin. As well as disband your _new_ pack and leave Beacon Hills." Scott stood firm with a serious face and a tight jaw.

"I swear you have your mother’s disposition." Deucalion invited Scott inside to the apartment away from the prying eyes of the wolves in the shadows.

Scott took a look around to see the apartment. It was clean, organized, had a feminine touch.

Deucalion folded his arms tight against his chest. "Let me make something clear son, I have no intention of leaving until I have what is mine. As you can see I will have my queen at my side soon and even an entire new family ready for her to rule over and experiment on as she pleases. I will give Lydia Martin the life she deserves. And you, my son, will join me in time as well because I know that you will want to stay by her side to defend her and keep her safe from the perils of power."

Scott’s hand reached out to the picture on the small table, Lydia’s senior photo. “Well, Duke, I have to say that you are one hell of a _determined_ wolf but none the less, consider this your only warning. Stay away from Lydia and our Pack because if you don’t I will personally finish what I stopped Peter from doing all those years ago.”

Deucalion stepped forward in front of Scott. He looked down at his son. “Don’t threaten me again boy.”

“That was not a threat Duke, that was a promise.” Scott stepped around Deucalion and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Scott’s stride was powerful. He stood dead center in the view of the red and blue eyes. “Everyone listen to me very clearly. If you do not leave Beacon Hills tonight or if you plan on coming for the Hale Pack, I will guarantee you this, you will not live to see the next full moon.”

 

Derek’s feet crunched against the gravel of the crude driveway.

He heard chopping noises coming from the behind the house. He sighed and contemplated: should he go and talk to Peter or just grab Lydia’s clothes and go?

Reluctant of his choice, Derek’s eyes came upon the sweating elder Alpha.

 

Peter’s hair lay flat and free of gel product on his head. Speckles of wood and dirt clung against his moistened hard physique. All he wore was a pair of old sweatpants that had seen better days. There was no shirt or shoes in sight. He was exposed like a raw nerve.

There was quite a large pile of wood stacked up against the shed. He had been chopping up the trees he had uprooted the night he found Lydia.

He was trying to break through the madness he felt within him that night and all nights after. Chopping wood was his form of meditation.

His hand choked up on the handle of the axe, “I put together a bag for her. It’s on the kitchen table.” Peter’s eyes sank to the ground.

“Thanks.” Derek stepped closer, “how are you doing with all this?” Derek knew the answer already down to the very last detail but he wanted Peter to talk about it and not keep it inside.

“Honestly?” Peter scoffed, “I feel like I am dead again. Wait no, being dead felt better than how I feel now.” He asserted as he held a finger in the air.

Peter fought back tears.

Only two people in the world had ever seen Peter cry: Derek and Lydia.

“Lydia is the best thing that has ever happened to me, Derek. She helped me grieve; properly grieve for all the family we lost. After Cora died, it was very hard and I thought I was going to lose myself to all that rage again. I would have welcomed it too, if it hadn’t been for Lydia. I am a better man and a better wolf because of her. And now…”

His face crumpled into a small shape, “Now I am losing her. I feel it in my chest. The instinct and pure black rage is like ink that is drowning my heart.”

Derek placed a caring hand on his uncle’s shoulder.

“You won’t lose her. We won’t allow that to happen.”

The nephew’s heart broke at this sight. His all powerful, sarcastic, asshole genius of an uncle was at his breaking point.

Derek pulled his uncle in for a tight hug. As he patted Peter’s back he realized that this is exactly what Deucalion wants to have happen: Peter at his breaking point.

Derek turned Peter by the shoulder and led him into through the backdoor of the house.

 

Peter handed the Lydia’s bag to Derek. “Look I know that out of me and you, you are the less sentimental type, but I think it may be a good idea, if you go visit them. Who knows maybe they can help.” Derek suggested as he patted Peter’s shoulder one last time before stepping through the door to the front porch.

Forty five minutes after Derek had left, Peter Hale found himself in front of ten gravestones in a small garden sanctuary. Lydia and Stiles had put it together for Peter and Derek. This was their gift for them, so they would have a place to come and grieve for their lost family.

It was a beautiful spot really. It was deep in the woods but only a short distance from the Hale house. Rock formations outlined each grave of the respected plots. Natural flowers grew side by side with the other flowers Lydia had planted herself.

Peter sat down in the center of the area in front of all the headstones. “So, I guess it has been awhile since I last came to see you…”

The first time Lydia brought him here, she had told him to talk to the headstones as if the people they represented were still there. Peter turned his nose up at the idea saying it was a ridiculous and stupid idea. Although after that he did start to do just that, talk to his dead relatives.

He had apologized every single time he came to visit them, saying that he was sorry for his part in their deaths and he was angry he couldn’t do more.

This time he was hoping that some how, some way, they can give him a light to follow through the darkness.


	15. At His Own Game

Peter had cleaned himself up before he had gone to visit the remains of his family. Before he had left the home, he shoved something in his pocket.

 

He was sitting in the center of the graves.

The grass under was warm. The air was awaft with the fragrance of domestic and wild flowers. Sunlight streamed through the branches creating beautiful rays that elegantly lit each grave site. It was a heavenly sight.

“So, I guess it has been awhile since I last came to see you…” Peter said fumbling to get his hand in his pocket.

He pulled out Lydia’s scarf. It still smelled of her perfume. This silk scarf was the reminder of their last night as a happy couple, free of drama and worry.

Peter Hale wrapped the scarf tightly around his hand.

“Everything is falling to pieces. I can not wrap my head around what happened, or why it happened now. I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance… I have always been so useless when it really counts. Everyone thinks that my power resides in my Alpha status, but it doesn’t. Lydia is my power. She is my everything. “

“I wish you could kick me in the teeth Tal.” He directed his worlds to his older sister Talia. She had been the original Alpha and Matriarch of the Hale Pack before she was killed in the fire.

“You were always so good at setting me straight. Losing you was the hardest thing for me out of the entire family.” A cold tear fell from the corner of his eye, “You know, she reminds me a lot of you Tal. Lydia has your attitude. You would have liked her I think, more importantly you would have been proud what she has done for this family and for this pack.”

Peter cleared his throat to fight back a sob. “I remember way back when, you told me that Deucalion was dangerous and he had to be put down. You were right. Tal, I don’t know what to do. I mean he took Cora from us, and now he’s trying to take Lydia from me.”

He hunched over bringing his knees to his chest.

There was a feminine shape taking form over the headstone of Talia Hale. Forearms rested on the top of the headstone. Pierce blue eyes stared across to the hunched shape in front of her grave.

_‘Petey.’_   
  


Peter looked forward as his breathless name floated past his ears. He was unsure what he was seeing.

Was he hallucinating? Was it all real? He cursed himself in that moment not to think or try to deny what was before his eyes because regardless, real or not, this is what he needed in this very moment.

 

“You used to call me that when we were little. I always felt safer when you called me that.” His lips were tight. They held back the uncontrollable emotions that were trying to flood through.

The shape passed through the headstone to the ground in front of Peter.

_‘Petey, you have to trust yourself. Stop with doubt.’_

“But how can I trust myself when everything is falling apart?”

The faint outline of slender fingers wrapped over Peter’s hands. There was a loving warmth on his skin.

_‘I trusted you with my life and I never regretted doing that because you always protected me and you kept that promise to me to this day by taking care of my only son and raising the pack from the ashes. I have faith in you, I always have.’_ The hand came to his face.

Their ice blue eyes locked.

_‘You always come here asking for forgiveness, but there is none to give my sweet brother. For you have never done anything wrong. Stop blaming yourself for our deaths. You have carried on our legacy and protected it. You are right about me liking her. Lydia is a beautiful girl Peter, I am so glad you have her, now go. Show Deucalion what it means to be a true Alpha.’_

“Tal, but how do I defeat him?”

_‘You beat him at his own game Petey…’_

The figure left a ghostly kiss on his forehead as it disappeared before him.

He sobbed into the scarf.

 

 

“Hey I am home.” The large metal door scraped against the floor. Derek stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

There was paper all over the floor, coffee table and couch. Stiles and Lydia were laughing with a some what evil disposition. A Book was in Stiles hand.

“What exactly is going on here?” Derek toed forward slowly.

“Oh, well we are updating our scrapbook.” Stiles held the book higher to show Derek the title on the front.

“People We’ve Fucked Up… wait you are really keeping one?” Derek was not amused.

“Of course I am. I have a page dedicated to Peter, when he went all psycho killer… then there is the Argents, each one has their own page. Then we have that creepy kid Matt that was controlling Jackson. There’s the Durach, the Alpha Pack, each with their own page and now we are making a second page for Deucalion.” Stiles’ face beamed with a smile.

Lydia was amused by Derek’s face and his lack of reaction.

Derek tried to say something but the words did not come to him. He remembered there was a bag in his hand. “Oh right, here are your clothes. If you need anything else, let me know?”

Lydia took the bag from his hand. She nodded in response to his question.

 

Her paced quickened as she hopped up the spiral staircase. She was eager to put on some fresh clothes.

The tip of her tongue flicked against the top of her teeth. She made her way into the bathroom where she could be alone in a locked room.

The bag was now sitting on the bathroom counter. The zipper smoothed down the center of the bag. Her hands pulled it open to find something unexpected.

On the top of her clothes was a plush purple stuffed bunny. She quickly pulled the bunny to her chest in a tight hug. She knew then in that very second that it was Peter who packed her bag, not Derek.

The bunny, also known as Lilac, was a present from Peter on their anniversary last year. When Peter was gone, Lydia would have something to hold on to until he came back.

She dug through the bag to see what else she would find. There were her basic toiletries, all her favorite clothing, dress and casual. In the very bottom of the bag she found a stack of Peter’s shirts. He knew she loved wearing them.

She missed him at this moment. She missed him a lot but she held hard to her decision to not be with him right now.

Lydia had no idea where her mind was. She was not in control of herself, Deucalion being in her head was dangerous enough and now with her new abilities she was overwhelmingly unstable.

She shed her old clothing to put on the fresh ones she now had. Lydia pulled Peter’s deep blue knit shirt over her head and arms. It smelled just like him and it made her eyes flutter.

Deucalion’s image was being reflected in the mirror.

He was giving Lydia a disapproving look as she loosely tucked Peter’s shirt into her jeans. She denounced his look with an attitude filled look of her own.

 

 

“So how was Peter?” Stiles quietly asked Derek as they picked up the paper off the floor.

“Bad, he was the worst I have seen him in a long time. I told him to go visit the family.” Derek stood still for a moment as he recalled the moments from before.

“Do you think it will help?”

“I hope so. Mom was always the one who could get Peter to straighten out. I hope by him at least visiting her grave, something in him will snap him out of all this and we can focus on ripping Deucalion apart.” The Alpha’s knees cracked and popped as he stood upright from the floor.

The couple walked over to the trashcan, their hands full with shredded paper. “When was the last time you went to see them?” Stiles questioned his mate.

“Almost a month ago. I should probably go see them soon. Right now just isn’t a good time with all that is going on.”

Stiles took Derek’s hand, “I think now might just be the perfect time because of what is going on.” His eyes stared up into Derek’s.

He nodded in agreement with Stiles, “Yeah you’re right.”

Lydia came down the stairs with a smile on her face and car keys in her hand.

“And where are you off to?” Stiles emptied the paper into the trash.

“I am going to see Deaton. Hopefully I will find out some more information and do some more tests on my blood.” Lydia grabbed her purse from the side of the couch.

“Okay we will come with you!”

“No, it is okay I am going to be fine on my own.” Lydia’s hand came up into the air in protest.

“Lydia, it wasn’t a suggestion. We are coming with you.” Derek and Stiles walked toward the door with her.

She let out a heavy sigh. She thought to herself, _why did she think they would let her go on her own?_

 

 

Deucalion was the center of attention.

The wolves surrounding him listened intently to his orders, “Find her, she is not to be harmed in any way. She is your Queen, if she gives you an order, you listen. Kill the rest of them and bring her to me.”  

Three groups of four took off in various directions.

Deucalion folded his hands neatly across one another. The look of his face was wicked and creased with a sharp smile.

This is the beginning of the end for Peter Hale and Lydia Martin.

**He knew it, and he was relishing the moment.**


	16. Expectations

Scott sped down the roadway on his motorcycle. His jaw was tight. He had to tell Peter what he just saw during his meeting with Deucalion.

He arrived to an empty house.

Peter’s car was still in the driveway. Scott figured he must have gone to visit the family. He walked hard on his boot heels through the house into the kitchen, where he waited for Peter to return.

It was only a matter of ten minutes later that Peter came walking through the backdoor with Lydia’s scarf still tightly wrapped around his hand.

“Scott, whatever it is, right now I do not care.” Peter informed the young Alpha as he walked past.

Peter’s eye, however, caught the stressed tightened jawline on Scott’s face.

“Peter, he has a new pack; a large pack.” Scott’s hands fisted tightly against his knees.

Peter’s back was to Scott, “I expected he would have some type of new following.”

“That’s not all. Peter… He has plans; plans for Lydia. He has an apartment full of everything she loves. Even has a framed picture of her from our senior year book. He is going to make her his queen, whatever that means. He also said that I will join him, forsaking this pack in order to protect Lydia, _WHEN_ she goes to him.”  Scott’s voice trembled with anger.

Peter was attempting to process all of this new information. Honestly his first instinct was to go break Deucalion’s face and then eat his major organs.

All he did was fold his arms against his chest, his back still to Scott. His face was blank. All emotion was hidden.

“Lydia had a dream this morning. It is looking more like a vision of the future.” Scott’s voice was low and hushed.

Peter turned slightly to see Scott out of the corner of his eye, “What dream..”

“She and I were joined with Deucalion. We were in Europe and I think she said we were recruiting new wolves to strengthen the pack. She ended up killing a defiant wolf by crushing his windpipe under her fingers and she threw him off a cliff.” His hand released from the tight fist to relax somewhat on his thigh.

“She never said it, but I could see it in her eyes that she enjoyed her dream, killing the wolf and being with Duke. He is changing her Peter. There is a glimmer of darkness in her eyes and the darkness in her heart is growing. Whatever is happening with her, the transformation, Duke being in her head; it is all tearing her apart.”

Peter pushed his back firm against the kitchen wall. He slid down onto the floor in a crouched position.

“Scott, something is about to happen. We all know it. I know for a fact that Lydia will not leave me for him. Our bond is too great, but… should he take her, you promise me right now that you will protect her with your life.” Peter’s face was flush with heat.

Scott nodded.

“Say it, Scott.” His voice was firm.

“I promise you Peter, nothing is going to happen to her.”

 

Derek drove Lydia’s car to Dr. Deaton’s office.

Lydia stared out of the passenger side window with the thoughts of her and Peter. Her memories of their first months together as a couple swam pleasantly around in her head.

She had a twinge of pain that shot from her shoulder up into her head. She closed her eyes and began rubbing her temples.

The images of Peter in her head, the memories began to white out.

Peter’s face was gone from most memories. She squeezed her eyes tight trying to remember his face in the memories.

Her eyes relaxed finally she saw that handsome face, but it wasn’t Peter’s face, it was Deucalion’s. Her body did not flinch nor did her eyes shoot open in fear. She relived the memory as if it were real, she and Deucalion on the day he gave her Lilac the bunny.

In her mind, right now this was the true memory. Deucalion was rewriting her memories.

Lydia opened her eyes to focus on the passing scenery. This was a feeble attempt to get Deucalion out of her head. Her eyes started to burn from the bright sunlight.

Quickly she pushed sunglasses up the bridge of her nose to cover her eyes.

There was a needled pain behind her left eye. She amounted it to the current stress.

 

“Hello Deaton.” Lydia spoke from the doorway.

Stiles and Derek sat in the waiting room. The pair began to muse about all the memories they had in the animal hospital.

“Ah, Lydia perfect timing.” Deaton motioned for them to move to his office. “I have been studying your blood more and it is all very fascinating.” He sat in the leather office chair.

Lydia removed her sunglasses and tucked them away in her purse. “What do you mean by fascinating?” She sat in the free chair.

“Well aside from what we already know, I have done a few tests. I have injected separate samples with mistletoe, wolfsbane, and colloidal silver. There have been no side effects. The Alpha cells in your blood are not affected.  So, I took it a step further. I took a sample of blood from a Collie I am treating it is suffering from stomach cancer. I combined a sample of your blood, with the Collie’s blood. Within hours new healthy cells were forming and the cancer cells started to dissipate.”

Lydia slouched backwards in the chair in shock, “Did the Collie’s cells show any sign of forming into a triple-celled platelet like mine?”

Deaton pulled his desk drawer open, “See for yourself.” He pulled out several glass slides and placed one under a microscope.

Lydia’s eyes found their way looking through the lens at healthy blood cells dancing and moving round. She let out a happy gasp. “So, my blood is a curing agent.”

“It does seem that way but in the case of werewolves it could quite possibly do great harm, or great good. As is the case with humans. I mean you would have to do testing to figure out what exactly could happen. Your blood could quite possibly cure lycanthropy, or it could quite possible decimate the werewolf species.” Deaton packed the slides away back into their holder.

“How exactly could it do that?” Lydia’s eye twinged with pain again.

“Well, you are immune to the change and even after two bites, you still are immune but you are turning into something unknown. You are still human though. We discussed this before that you have wolf traits but you are also immune to wolf weaknesses and this could possibly be because you are much more deadly than any known wolf weaknesses.”

A thought came to Lydia’s mind, “Deaton, what would happen if we were to combine my blood with aconite, powdered mountain ash… and mistletoe extract.”

 

Stiles phone began to vibrate in his pocket. “Ho’whoa.” He slurred in surprise at the vibration. Scott was calling him.

“Hey, yo what’s up Scott?”

_“Not much, listen I need to talk to you about Duke. Is Lydia nearby?”_

“No, she’s in Deaton’s office with him. Derek and I are in the waiting room.”

 

Lydia peered out the window into the waiting room. She saw that Stiles was on the phone. She gave him a small smile.

She rubbed her left eye attempting to make the annoying pain subside.

“Is there something wrong?” Deaton leaned down in front of her to examine her eyes with his pen flashlight.

“I am not sure; my eye has been bothering me for the last hour.”

Deaton flashed his light into her eye. The pupil dilated normally but her eye was not normal.

“Lydia, your iris… it’s purple.”

“What do you mean purple?! My eyes are green.” She sprinted to the mirror in the bathroom. Her eyelids spread open wide. They revealed one green eye and one purple.

“This could possibly be a side effect of the blood. Wolves’ eyes change, according to their power standard, blue, yellow, red. Stages of power.” Deaton stood behind her waiting to catch her should she faint.

“Yeah…” She just stared at her eyes blankly.

 

Stiles went outside to the car. His phone still glued to his ear with Scott on the other end. He was mid-sentence when a clawed hand caught him by the collar of his shirt.

Derek rushed outside to be greeted by a group of wolves he had never seen before. The snarling of teeth and red eyes came quickly into the mix.

 

Lydia and Deaton were brought out of their momentary lapse by the sounds of snarling and grunting from outside the office.

They ran outside to see Derek fighting two of the wolves. Stiles was still being held off the ground by his shirt collar.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Lydia attempted to push her way closer.

“Lydia stay back!!” Stiles fought against his captor’s strong grip.

Blood was spilling from the three fighting wolves.

“Stop it, all of you.” Lydia stepped closer. Yet the fighting continued.

She took heavy steps to the center of the fighting, “I SAID, ENOUGH!!!!” Her voice rumbled with power.

It was a deep and commanding tone. The wolves immediately backed down. They acted as though they had just heard a dog whistle.

Lydia eyed the new wolves. Her eyes were heated. “Let him go.” She spoke sternly. The same rumble of power echoed in her voice.

 

The wolf holding Stiles set him down carefully on the ground.

Her hand slipped quickly into her purse as she fished out a wolfsbane flashbomb, “Leave now, or I will use this.”

The wolves slowly backed away, but as they did, they gave a small bow. “Of course, as you wish.”

And with those last words the wolves were gone.

Stiles fixed his shirt, “Well that I certainly did not expect.”

He reached down to the ground to pick up his phone that had dropped; Scott was still on the other line in a panic as to what was going on. “Uh yeah, well. We were just attacked by Deucalion’s new pack and Lydia, well, she stopped them.”

Lydia ran in the direction that the wolves had retreated. She wanted to make sure they were gone.

As she looked around, a shining glint came from the top of the building facing her.

Deucalion stood on the roof. He removed his sunglasses and stared deeply into the duel colored eyes of his future mate and queen.

Their eyes were locked for several moments.

Her eyes blinked slowly and seductively towards him.

He flashed a vision into her mind; he had his hands running up and down her body. She was gasping in heated breaths of pleasure at his touch.

She smiled at the quick vision before she broke the gaze. She turned her back heading towards the awaiting company.

It was time. The King and Queen were ready to take power, together as one. All that was left now was for the Queen to come home. That plan was about to be executed with extreme precision.


	17. And Thus It Ends

Lydia started to feel faint as she walked back to shocked companions. Each step felt heavy as if she were walking through sand in high heels.

Heartbeats became irregular. There was a pain in her right eye, similar from earlier in her left.

She was five feet away from Stiles when the heavy feet gave from under her.

Deaton rushed to Lydia, scooping her up in his arms.

His orders were strict: Stiles and Derek stay outside of the office. Deaton needed to be alone with Lydia.

The student and her teacher were locked away in the room for half an hour when Lydia finally emerged steady on both feet.

“What the hell was that?” Derek asked referring to the moments prior.

“Lydia’s power as of right now is unstable. She is still going through a change. From what I have surmised, quite honestly, she is much stronger than an Alpha.” Deaton retrieved the pen light from his pocket. He motioned for Stiles and Derek to come closer as she shined the light into Lydia’s eyes.

Both irises were completely purple.

“If you are wondering how I feel, I feel tired but other than that I feel strong.” Lydia pushed the light away from her eyes.

“Well you did not look that strong when you collapsed on the ground.” Derek raised an eyebrow at Lydia.

Deaton interjected, “Well there are still some side effects of this new transformation. I suggest, a nice long walk, with protection of course to make sure that you are kept safe.”

Lydia and Deaton nodded knowingly at each other. There was an unspoken plan being drawn out in their glance.

 

Derek, again, took the wheel of Lydia’s car. She sat in the backseat this time.

Heavy eyelids shut softly against each other. Her legs laid across the seat and hands folded neatly in her lap.

She couldn’t think. Her entire mind was black.

 

Scott and Peter followed closely behind Lydia’s car.

Peter’s feet twitched rapidly against the floorboards.  He was both curious and worrisome over Lydia. He had not seen her in days. All of this was happening so fast his mind could not wrap around it quick enough.

 

Lydia’s eyes shot open. She had the feeling that she was being followed, and she was. Her purple eyes peered over the backseat through the rear window to see two Alpha’s following behind her in a separate car.

“ _What the…”_ She whispered.

“Derek, why are they following us? What are they even doing here?” She was angry.

“They are here to help us protect you.” Derek could hear her angry heartbeat and scathing tone in her voice.

“Pull over.” Lydia’s hand went for the door handle.

“No Lydia.”

“Derek, I SAID PULL OVER!” She yelled with power behind her voice.

The two cars pulled off to the side of the road. Her nostrils flared. Hands were tightening into a fist.

Peter rushed out of the car to finally hold his beloved mate but he was met with a fury of tense words.

“Why are you here?! Why do you feel the need to constantly protect me? Am I not able to take care of myself? Stop treating me like some fragile china doll.” She pushed at his chest forcing him to take a defensive stance.

“Lydia, stop acting like this. This is not you. You know everything I have ever done was for you and out of my love for you.” Peter tried to coax her down.

“Your love for me?” She protested, “You, Peter Hale, have used me from day one. You attacked me when I was sixteen years old, putting me in the hospital. That wasn’t enough though, you had to haunt me every waking second, as well as giving me horrific nightmares then you forced me to resurrect you. I thought I was rid of you for awhile, I thought I could move on with my life and continue on my goals but no, then you had to swoop back in like a vulture and seduce me into a life that I, quite frankly, did not want.” Her face was beat red.

Lydia’s entire body was shaking with adrenaline. Peter felt like every word that came out of her mouth was a sharp wolfsbane dipped dagger to the chest.

“I was labeled the town crazy because of you. Peter Hale, you feel the need to protect me yet you never asked me if I wanted it. I have had all this forced upon my life without my consent.” She pushed at him again, this time knocking him clear across the road, down into the dirt.

“She does pose quite the case, doesn’t she Peter?” Deucalion and a few of his new wolves emerged from the woods next to them.

He stood taunt and close to Lydia but far enough away to not face her current wrath. Lydia and Deucalion’s eyes met. Purple irises gleamed a light of happiness through all the anger.

The Alpha picked himself off the ground, dusting his pants off.

Lydia redirected herself back to Peter. “Lydia, please, I am sorry. Our beginning was unconventional, we both know that. We moved past all that when I came back for you.” He toed towards her with an open hand attempting to reach for hers.

“Shut your mouth.” Lydia growled. “You are so blinded by your own narcissism to even notice what I have become. I am more powerful than all of you and yet you still assume me powerless.”

The tip of Peter’s finger just grazed the skin of Lydia’s hand before she stepped backwards.

“No more.” She declared with a tightened jaw.

 

Lydia Martin abjured herself of Peter Hale. She chose another: Deucalion.

Her fingers laced with Deucalion’s; their hands held eachother warmly. “My choice is made. I choose my own power and I choose the man that will not hold me prisoner.”

Deucalion pressed his forehead against Lydia’s for a happy moment. She released a sigh of relief.

Peter’s chest began to huff with fury. His wolf was heated and craved blood. Peter’s face contorted into unnatural shapes as the full formed wolf came out.

He lunged at Deucalion, whose smile was victorious. Vicious snarling echoed in the air between the two elder Alphas.

Lydia stood tall and mighty watching the two wolves tear into the other’s flesh. She was enjoying the show.

After ten minutes of flesh wounding fighting, the wolves were at a stalemate. Scott stepped in, pulling Peter back and into the arms of Derek, who now held him back. Scott’s feet carried him to Lydia, where they stopped at her side.

“Scott, what are you doing?” Peter snarled through his vicious fangs.

“The only reason I ever stayed apart of this pack was because of Lydia. If she goes, so do I.” His voice was calm, “She is right Peter, about everything. You did ruin her life. She once asked me not to get involved, which is why I never stepped in before. Peter Hale, you are toxic. Everything you touch becomes poisonous. My loyalties were always to her, never to you or this pack.” Scott’s heartbeat was steady.

Derek and Stiles were speechless. Their eyes could not believe what was happening right in front of them. Peter began to contort back to a more human like form. His red eyes began flooding with angry tears.

Deucalion took Lydia’s hand back into his. He gave a signaled nod to his wolves for them to leave. The couple turned their backs to the remaining members of the Hale Pack.

 Victoriously walking off hand in hand, Scott closely followed behind them making sure that there would be no surprise attacks.

 

Peter fought against his nephew’s hold. He was powerless.

His lungs filled and released a vicious and yet desperate howl that echoed for five miles. Lydia could hear it in her ears. _The sound did break her heart._

Derek threw Peter into the backseat of the car. “I will take this car with him.” Derek finally uttered. He handed Stiles the keys to Scott’s car, “Take his and follow behind me. We need to get him out of here fast.” Stiles nodded through a saddening confused look. His entire mind was still in a state of, ‘ _what just happened…_ ’

 

Stiles called Deaton on the drive to the Hale house urging him desperately to come and meet them there. Deaton quietly hung up the phone. He went to the drawer of his desk, where there was a small box with a letter on top.

He put the container and letter into a small bag. With that in hand, he was locking the door to his clinic and he peacefully drove to the Hale house.


	18. The Queen's Reign

The welcome was indeed a royal one. Twelve wolves carved a path on bended knee welcoming their now completed pack.

Confidence was rising in Lydia’s body. Seeing people on their knees in front of her sparked a light of dominance in her heart.

Scott still trailed behind his father and Lydia.

Lydia was less than impressed with her surroundings. Being used to the luxuries of the Hale house had her turning her nose up at the current state of the abandoned apartment complex. She was sorely mistaken when her eyes fell upon the lit door in the only renovated area.

The king and queen were now behind closed doors away from prying colorful eyes.

Scott took vigilance in front of the steel door. His ears were tuned intently inwards past the door listening to any sign of distress that may come from Lydia.

 

A strong hand came gently to her shoulder. Lydia’s cheek nuzzled against it lovingly.

“Welcome home, my queen, my sweet rose,” He kissed in a line up the nape of her neck, “My Lydia.”

Purple eyes glazed over with passion behind fluttering lids.

“Is this home?” She spoke with a light pant.

“Home is where ever you want it to be. For now it is here; if you choose someplace else I will follow you.” His mouth was right next to her ear as he spoke. The sound of his voice sent goosebumps all over her body.

“Do you remember what you said to me, the last time we met?” Her eyes closed as the memories lit up in her mind.

“The choice I gave to you, on whether or not you wanted me to be a wolf or a human.” He knew exactly what she was talking about.

“I made my choice. I want you as a wolf. Why would I want to deny you of who you are? We can not go through life denying who we are and who we are meant to be. I am meant to be the Alpha’s mate and you are my Alpha.” Lydia pulled at Deucalion’s arms to wrap them around her waist.

She smiled artfully, “You were right about Peter and about everything. I am sorry that it took me this long to realize the truth of your words.” Lydia rested her back firmly against Deucalion’s chest.

“You never have to apologize to me. You never have to apologize to anyone.” His nose grazed against her scalp. The sweet smell of her expensive hair products excited his senses.

He clutched tight against her waist, “You are absolute power my sweet rose, down to your very blood.”

She spun against his grip to press her chest firmly against his.

Her right thumb traced against his jawline. She hooked a finger under his chin bringing it down to meet her face.

Beautiful purple eyes lit with passion as they stared deeply into Deucalion’s once blind eyes.

The taste of strawberry and honey lip-gloss was on his lips once again. He had tasted it briefly the night he marked Lydia with his bite.

Wet tongues massaged against each other tenderly.  The Alpha’s teeth bit softly on Lydia’s lower lip. She was lifted off the floor and into his muscled arms.

Her small arms wrapped around his neck for safety. Not once did her lips leave his in that moment.

Deucalion carried his queen into an extravagant gothic style bedroom. Dark wood and rod iron bars decorated the furniture. Lydia was laid promptly onto a black silk sheeted bed.

The dark silk contrasted against her ivory skin and strawberry blonde hair.

Deucalion’s tight sweater was on the floor in a lump next to his foot.

Lydia offered him her hand. As he took it she pulled him on top of her. Their lips were connected again and the heat of their bodies swirled around them.

It may be lead to the belief that this could be victory sex but that belief is wrong; it was the need to fill a hollow craving by two people who had been kept apart for so long.

Lydia’s fingers danced up and down Deucalion’s back, kneading deep against the strong muscles. His lips and tongue were glued to hers. It had been years since he had someone he absolutely craved for; he wanted to make every feeling last. He took his sweet time.

She wasn’t used to this tenderness; usually her sexual escapades with Peter were hot and heavy. This was a welcomed surprise. She sat up against the headboard as Deucalion’s fingers slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

For each button that was undone, he would plant a soft kiss against her ivory skin. The feeling of his lips on her body was just like she imagined for the longest time. She was fully and completely aroused by the wolf on top of her.

The laced peach bra under her shirt was exposed to his eyes. She pulled his head back to her neck. Deucalion’s teeth nipped delicately; every time he bit, he licked and every time he licked, she moaned.

Finally Lydia brought herself back to sense to reach below to undo his jeans. Her pants had already been taken off, she had not even noticed. Deucalion went off to his side momentarily to remove his jeans.

His fingers carefully snaked up her inner thigh. The index and middle finger softly swiped upwards past her bundled nerves. She inhaled a moan. His touch alone could make her come.

His mouth came to her ear, “Promise me something?” His eyes showed concern.

“Anything.” Her small hand cupped his strong jaw.

“Promise me you will never leave me.”

Her thumb pushed softly against his lower lip, “I made my choice and I stand by it. I promise you that I will never leave you.”

 

Scott stood still outside the door. The other wolves came to him to introduce themselves.

All of them were impressed and wanted to get onto his good side. He was Deucalion’s son and a true Alpha after all.

“I want you all to know something. I am not here for your benevolent leader. The only reason I am here is for Lydia; should any of you cross her, I will personally make your life hell.” His arms were folded tightly against his chest.

The other wolves looked at him with confusion, completely unaware of his history with his father.

 

 

Derek checked the surrounding woods of the house, making sure that none of Deucalion’s new pack had doubled back to come after them.

_He was still recovering from Peter’s mental breakdown. He had to carry his uncle into the house from the car._

Peter was drowning his anger and heart break in a bottle of Jack Daniels. He knew that the liquor wouldn’t effect him in any way but that did not stop him from chugging the bottle empty.

He took a seat in Lydia’s office chair. It still smelled like her.

Peter tossed a small square up and down in the air. It was a ring box.

“You know something? I have been trying to find the right time to ask Lydia to marry me for months now. We have been together for five years, which is a lifetime for me.” Peter confessed as Deaton walked through the doorway into the office.

“This was Talia’s engagement ring. It also belonged to our mother. I found this when we remodeled the house; I took it as a sign from beyond, from Talia and my mother, that Lydia was the one  and that they thought so too.”

He went to take another drink when he realized that the bottle was empty.

Deaton dropped his bag hard on the desk, startling Peter. “Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It is unbecoming.” The adviser spoke sternly.

“You know for a fact that this was coming.” Deaton took the chair in front of the desk.

“Yes I did, but I did not think she would leave me.” Peter opened the ring box and stared down at the shining diamond and Celtic banded ring.

“Cù-Sìth.”

Peter’s gaze broke instantly as his eyes shot towards Deaton. “What did you just say?”

“You heard me. Peter, you know the tale of the fairy dog, of the Cù-Sìth. It is the angel of death.” Deaton’s hand rested on the arm of the chair. “Lydia is a Cù-Sìth. When it comes down to everything that has happened to her it is the only explanation.”

Peter sat on the edge of the office chair, “My Lydia can not be a Cù-Sìth.”

Deaton smirked happily, “Oh but she is. Peter think about it, the strength, her ability to connect with the dead and not to mention the fact that her body created a triple-celled platelet by combining her own blood cells with your and Deucalion’s. Her blood is a cure and a virus all at once.”

Peter stood from the chair to walk to the other side of the room. His hands came to his face in frustration. He could not handle any more surprises right now, “Explain everything that you are saying, because there is no cure for lycanthropy. Generations of wolves going back to before Christ have been searching for a cure, and you are telling me that my mate is a cure and the angel of death?” His hands threw into the air.

“The night she went to see Deucalion, he said something to her about her blood being a cure. So she and I started to do some testing. We took a blood sample from a Collie with stomach cancer. When her blood was mixed with the Collie’s, within an hour all the cancer cells started to disappear and be replaced by new healthy cells. Next I took a sample of Scott’s blood. With Lydia’s blood, Scott’s blood cells turned to that of a normal human.”

“So you are telling me that if we were to inject a wolf with her blood, they would become human? Okay… but how is Lydia a Cù-Sìth….?” Peter looked out the window to see Derek coming out of the woods.

“She is two parts of Alpha and one part human. Her immunity molded the virus, but she is still part animal just not in the way we understand and know.” Deaton stood over the desk now reaching into his bag pulling out a letter and a small box.

The doctor carried the box over to Peter. He opened it to reveal a full syringe of blood, Lydia’s blood.

“Lydia had a theory. What would the result be if we were to lace her blood with mountain ash, wolfsbane and mistletoe?”

Peter’s eyes grew wide. Carefully he took the syringe into his hand and held it to the light looking through the viscous fluid.

“So there is a plan?” Peter asked with his back to Deaton.

“Yes.” Peter placed the syringe back into the box. “She wrote you a letter. I left it on the desk for you.”

Peter felt like he wanted to run back to the desk but he kept himself calm.

“Is this plan going to work?” Peter slipped a sharp letter opener under the fold of the envelope.

“I believe it is. Lydia thought it out quite thoroughly. I don’t think I have to remind you how intelligent she is.” Peter smiled at Deaton’s words.

“No, no you don’t.” He unfolded the letter and sat back down in Lydia’s office chair.

 

Lydia was blissful. Everything she had dreamed and envisioned about Deucalion was true. All the nightmares and visions were completely gone.

Deucalion’s arm draped over her side. All the heat in the room had dispersed leaving the air wet and cold.

The black silk sheets covered their naked bodies keeping them warm, but Deucalion’s body heat was still warmer than that of a normal person.

Lydia turned to her other side so she could face her Alpha. He pressed a fresh kiss on her forehead. She snuggled closely against his chiseled chest. The couple fell asleep in each other’s arms.

_Tomorrow was the full moon._


	19. Eve of the First Full Moon

_Dear Peter,_

_Right now as you are reading this, I am with Deucalion. I want to say this now, I am sorry for everything that I may have said to you. I meant none of it. You are the greatest thing to happen to me._

_There are times where I do think about how my life would be different if I had gone off and fulfilled my life goals. As I think more, it all would have been bittersweet and miniscule compared to my life with you._

_I want you to know that I have a plan and I need you to trust me, like all the times you asked me to trust you against my better judgment. Please do not worry about me._

_Have the pack ready to fight on the second day of the full moon. You are going to be my distraction._

_I love you, please remember that._

_Lydia._

 

A group of young eyes stared at the eldest Alpha in the center of their makeshift circle. Peter tucked the letter back into the envelope.

“Well, you heard it, straight from her. I do not know what she has planned but I trust her. We are going to do what she says and be ready for tomorrow. I don’t know when they will come, but the new pack will come. Training starts now and it is going to be bloody.”

Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Derek gave each other an agreeing nod.

Tonight was the first night of the full moon, so all the wolves would be at their peak power. Training was indeed going to be bloody and fierce.

Peter and Derek knew for a fact that playing by set standards was not in the nature of an alpha.

The Alpha in Peter quickly contorted to the surface of his face. His fangs gleamed and dripped with a fierce roar as he stepped in and grabbed Isaac by the shirt collar throwing him out the window.

Isaac flipped backgrounds landing on his feet with a clawed hand dragging him across the ground. The young man’s face was crunched into an angry look, his own fangs biting at the air.

Peter lunged out the window at Isaac.

Inside the Lydia’s office, Erica and Boyd looked at each other as their faces crunched and gave into the inner wolf. They eyed Derek.

Training had begun.

 

Lydia awoke in the safe embrace of Deucalion.

Bliss was on her face and it suited her. Hunger, however was in her stomach.

Slipping out of the Alpha’s hold, she lightly stretched. Lydia’s first instinct was to grab the first piece of clothing that was not hers.

Wearing Deucalion’s tight sweater -that was incidentally extremely baggy on her small frame- Lydia toed softly into the kitchen.

All the cabinets were fully stocked with food. Everything was grand, and brand new. Deucalion did not cheap out on anything and he had extremely good taste, Lydia gave him that.

Making breakfast for a large wolf pack was her specialty. This pack was much larger but she could manage.

Thirty minutes went by and the large dining room table was full of all the breakfast greats in all varieties. Bacon, eggs and omelets, sausage and hash browns, pancakes and waffles, all stacked high on plates.

Lydia stood proud of herself, staring down at the spread.

 

Scott was hunched over in front of the door when Lydia opened it. “Breakfast time.” She knelt down with a soft hand on his shoulder. The two eyed one another.

“Alright everyone, it is time for breakfast. I do not care if you are not hungry, all of you will come inside and eat something, _after_ you wash your hands.” Lydia called outwards to her new pack. 

Scott’s body cracked and popped when he stood. “Make sure they wash their hands, Scott.” Lydia gave him a sly squint.

Twelve wolves filed through the door to the kitchen sink. Many of them grumbled under their breaths that they were being treated like children. Scott smacked them upside the heads.

The Queen was back in the bedroom and now on top of her King.

She curled her body on top of Deucalion who still slept.

Her hands glided through her long hair to pull it off to one side of her head.

Dipped down and against his neck, Lydia’s lips began planting soft kisses upwards from his neck to his lips.

Deucalion’s thin lips swelled at the friction caused from Lydia’s mouth on his. A hungry tongue slipped into the Queen’s mouth. Heavily, he flipped their positions.

“If this is how it is going to be every morning, I may never want to leave this bed.” He finally spoke after removing his lips.

“Then you would never get any breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” The word seemed foreign to him; it had been a long time since he actually sat down to eat breakfast. His nose sniffed the air and a smile fell upon his face.

Deucalion and Lydia walked into the kitchen arm in arm. All the wolves stood from their seats out of respect for the couple. Scott pulled out Lydia’s chair at the head of the table.

Within fifteen minutes the entire dining table was empty. Not even a crumb was left on the massive plates that held piles of breakfast foods.

Scott began clearing off the table and with an ordering look; the other wolves began to help him.

 

“I have a surprise for you.” Deucalion’s mouth slid next to Lydia’s ear. Goosebumps and tingling took over her body. Oh how his voice was like spun silk to her.

Taking her by the hand and giving it a light kiss, he led her into her new office where it was fully equipped with everything she needed and desired for her research.

The look on her face was nothing short than a child on Christmas day.

Lydia had to touch everything. Her fingers slid and hopped to every new thing. Purple eyes drank in the color of shining stainless steel.

The King was pleased. His face bore a happy look. “I will leave you to it then.” He stepped backwards out of the office shutting the door behind him.

Deucalion went to his son. “I am glad that you are here with me now. It makes both Lydia and I very happy. I know she feels at ease with you so close by. Thank you, son.” His hand came to Scott shoulder, but Scott slipped from under his grip.

“Like I said before, my loyalties are to Lydia. Not to you, your pack or the Hale Pack. Should you hurt her in anyway, the threat I made to you before, will no longer be a threat. You have what you want now, you have Lydia and me, you better be satisfied with that and not be out for blood.” Scott poked two fingers hard against his father’s chest.

The elder Alpha looked down sarcastically at his son’s fingers digging into his chest. “I always admired your loyalty and profound morality. You get that from me.”

Scott gave a small snort of air at his father’s response.

The door to Lydia’s new office opened moments later. “Can everyone please come in here; I have something to show you.”

A projector was hooked up to an electronic microscope and the lens of the projector was pointed at a blank wall.

Lydia stood by the microscope with a set of fresh sterile syringes sitting next to her on the table. She watched as fourteen wolves amassed into her now cramped office.

Lydia raised a syringe to her neck, sticking it quickly into her skin. There was a collective gasp from the wolves. She pulled against the plunger, drawing out her _magical_ blood.

“Scott, would you like to volunteer some of your blood for this little demonstration?” Lydia put down her blood filled syringe only to pick up the empty one. Scott gave Lydia a small nod as he pulled his shirt collar away from his neck.

Lydia stepped to his side, sinking the needle deep into his skin. Drawing out the young Alpha’s blood was necessary.

She had two glass slides at the ready. She thumbed against the plunger of Scott’s blood, depressing it onto both of the slides, then repeating the same thing with the syringe of her own blood, but only on one slide.

“So, I will make this very simple since I know most of you do not understand what it is you are looking at or what science is.” She slipped the slide of Scott’s blood under the microscope. The projector mirrored the image onto the wall. Thousands of triangular shaped red blood cells danced around, bouncing off one another.

“With a human, these cells are oval shaped, in werewolves they are triangular shaped. This is what Scott’s blood looks like at a cellular level.” She removed the slide to replace it with the slide of her mixture blood and Scott’s.

Deucalion stood with his back against the wall. His interests were peaked. He had known what Lydia’s blood was going to be capable of after he bit her. Now he was about to see it in action, the whole thing set his nerves on edge.

“This is what happens when my blood is mixed with Scott’s.” A triple-celled platelet began to fuse with the triangular cells in Scott’s blood, after a few seconds, the cells shape morphed into a perfect oval shape.

  “What the fuck just happened?” One of the blue eyed wolves stepped forward. “Humanity that is what happened.” Deucalion pushed himself off the wall to come to Lydia’s side.  

“Lydia’s blood is the cure for Lycanthrophy. I told you that she was special.” He came behind her, wrapping his hands tightly around her waist. “You are seeing firsthand the beginning of a new age. Her blood will revolutionize everything.”

Lydia’s lips curled into a small unnoticeable frown.

 

The front yard of the Hale house looked like a war had just taken place. All the wolves were laid out on the front porch, their skin caked with blood and dirt.

Stiles came out with his arms full of water bottles. He took it upon himself to take over as Pack Mom in Lydia’s absence. Everyone but Peter took a bottle of water to drink.

Peter poured his bottle on his head, washing his face and slicking his hair back all at once. It was no secret that Peter was not himself. Even though she had apologized in her letter, Peter’s mind still dwelled on Lydia’s words.

 

There had to be some truth in them in order for her to make the entire scene convincing enough. Everything she said about their past was true up until when he came back into her life.

After Cora’s death five years ago, Peter became a recluse. He ended up leaving Beacon Hills for six months, travelling up north into Washington. In the sixth month, Lydia came looking for him. When she found him, he was a broken wolf.

 At the time, Peter had several wolves on his tail due to crossing into their territory. Lydia was smart to follow the trail of trouble in order to find Peter. When she reached him, he was about to be torn apart by five betas.

Lydia used her wolfsbane flash bomb for the first time in order to protect him after she yelled “Peter, take cover!” She ran to collect Peter and get him out of there when the Pack’s Alpha caught Lydia and attempted to kill her.

Peter however tackled the Alpha to the ground only to rip out his heart and eat it, thus gaining the Alpha’s powers and becoming an Alpha once again.

Lydia later confessed after they returned home, that her heart felt heavy. She knew that he was in pain and needed to be there for him.

 

Night fell upon the abandoned apartment complex. The wolves were restless.

“Where are you going tonight with the pack?” Lydia stood at the bay window looking out at the full moon.

“I think we will go to the state border and do some hunting. We will be back by morning.” Deucalion pressed himself against Lydia’s back bringing her tightly against him.

“Good.” She turned in his grip wrapping her arms around his neck, “I’ve been thinking. I would like Peter Hale’s head on a plate. Tomorrow, I want Scott to bring him to me. I would love it if you cut off his head for me.” Lydia’s eyes glimmered with darkness.

A sexualized grin came across Deucalion’s face. He was very aroused by Lydia’s words. “Anything for you my Sweet Rose.” They shared lustful kiss.

“And while Scott is off collecting him for us, I have something in mind for you… it involves you and I on that bed.” Her hand dipped into his pants.

Small fingers teased and touched against a hardening cock, “And what I have in mind will leave you _dying_ for more.”


	20. Matriarchal Rule

The second day of the full moon was upon Beacon Hills.

Deucalion had given Scott and the new wolves their orders to bring Peter Hale back alive.

The King sauntered his way back into the master bedroom.

His Queen seductively stood wearing a red silk robe. The rope around her waist fell to the floor, opening the robe ever so much to reveal black lace lingerie. Her fingers slowly and teasingly slipped a corner off her shoulder; it fell smoothly against her skin.

The robe floated off Lydia’s body onto the floor in a luscious red pile.

Deucalion stood with an open mouth. He once blind eyes, he could swear, were playing tricks on him because something _so beautiful_ was standing in front of him.

The two stepped towards each other with widened strides meeting forcefully in the middle of the room.

The Alpha’s lips hid teeth that were hungry for the taste of Lydia’s soft flesh. He showered her neck with passionate kisses. One by one, kiss by kiss making his way down to her chest; his hands groped against the lace bra thumbing against the material hiding Lydia’s pebbling nipples.

Lydia’s mouth caught against her soft moaning, “I want you to close your eyes.”

“Why?” Deucalion kissed his way through his question.

“I have always wanted to try something. It is called Sensory Deprivation.” Lydia held a silk scarf in her hand.

Deucalion knew all about sensory deprivation from all his years of being blind but he never imagined using it as a form of foreplay.

He bent his head down so Lydia could tie the scarf around his eyes and nose. She had sprayed the scarf with her perfume in order to rob him of his heightened sense of smell.  “Well this is certainly new.”

“All this will heighten your sense of touch, making _everything_ feel that much more.” Lydia glided her fingers against Deucalion’s forearm. Her fingers tugged at his shirt collar. “This needs to go.” Her voice was thick with pure lust.

The fabric tore easily like a piece of paper. She gathered the remains in her hand tossing it behind her shoulder. Deucalion’s chest rumbled with desire, he and his wolf were hungry.

 

Scott and his new pack trailed against the scent of the Hale Pack. Thirteen wolves chased five through the brightly lit forest.

Peter and Derek hid high up in the tree tops watching the new wolves run around in circles below. Peter was having the time of his life.

His razor sharp canines dripped with laughter. This was all a game and what a game it was. “Shall we?” Derek gestured his hand to the ground below.

The pair bonded by blood launched themselves out of the tree landing hard into the cold earth below.

 

Deucalion was at the mercy of his Queen. He stood in the center of the room as her fingers ghosted against his firm skin.

Lydia pressed her chest against his back. Her arms wrapped around to the front of his waist where the button of his pants was begging to be undone. Finger by finger she slipped her hand under the elastic band of Deucalion’s boxer briefs.

A sweet tongue dragged in lazy designs against Deucalion’s back while a small hand was busy teasing and lightly massaging against a rock hard cock. “Lydia…” His voice was deep.

“I love it when you say my name like that…” Her grip tightened. Deucalion knew he was nearing closer and closer. Lydia’s hands were a thing of perfection.

Abruptly she removed her hand and body away from Deucalion.

His ears twitched at the sound of her foot steps walking in front of him. Her heart was beating so fast.

Her fingers knuckled around the waist of his jeans as she dragged him to the bed, throwing him on top of it.

Lydia bit back a wicked grin. Her fingers drew upwards against Deucalion’s leg, stopping briefly to massage the needy cock in his pants.

The Queen straddled her King, grinding ever so teasingly against him. His hands dug into her hips guiding her just right to suit his needs.

Hungry tongues needed to taste one another and they did.

Lydia’s small hand reached under the pillow next to Deucalion’s head, she gripped at something solid ever so gently.

She sat back up as her thumb traced the outline of Deucalion’s lower lip.

Her right hand raised high above her head, the shining end of a needle gleamed in the moonlight. Her thumb itched against the plunger of the syringe.

The needle in Lydia’s hand came down heavy pushing sharply into Deucalion’s chest. Her thumb depressed on the plunger emptying out all the contents directly into Deucalion’s heart.

Deucalion’s hand ripped the blind fold off his face to see Lydia’s purple eyes shining brightly with vengeance. They were staring directly into what little of his soul was left.

His face contorted into an angry fang filled rage. His back of his hand slapped Lydia across the face knocking her clear across the room.

He stood pulling the syringe out of his chest and began to descend upon his now former Queen.

Blood pumping through his veins was being attacked; every pore in his body began to leak black ooze, every vein pushed upwards against his skin turning visibly black. He fell to his knees in agony.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!?” He spewed out blackened blood during his words.

Lydia stood triumphant; her hand feeling against her cheek. “I promised you I would never leave you, but I never promised that I would not kill you the first chance I got.” She walked over to him, raising her foot and resting it on his shoulder.

“You see, Deucalion, you were clever with everything you did to get me to come here. Giving me options, all your mind games, all the nightmares and even replacing my memories. You thought I was so easily manipulated. In the beginning, I was. However there is one thing you did not account for, how powerful I would become. You were so focused on my blood; you were _completely blind_ to everything else.” Her foot pushed his weakening body flat onto the floor.

The dying Alpha attempted to push himself off the ground but Lydia swooped downwards grabbing him by the throat. His head pushed upwards as his teeth bit at the air between he and Lydia.

“What did you do to me?” Deucalion asked, struggling through his words under Lydia’s grip.

“I gave you my blood. Only this time it was mixed with Wolfsbane, Mountain Ash and Mistletoe. So instead of curing you of Lycanthrophy, I am killing you in the most painful way possible.” Her head bent down to his ear, her lips pressed against his ear, “Call it revenge for the hell you have caused.”

Deucalion gave a snorted and smug smile behind all the black discharge that was caking his face.

“I should thank you though, because without you, I would still be a defenseless human at the whim and mercy of werewolves.” She pressed her lips against his one more time.

“Do you think you can really kill me? I have survived much worse.” Deucalion made an attempt at some powerful final words.

“You never survived me.” Lydia wrapped her fingers around his windpipe. “ ** _Goodbye, Sweet Rose_**.” The bones and cartilage shattered in pieces under his grip.

Deucalion was dead.

 

The five wolves of the Hale pack were holding their own against the remaining seven members of Deucalion’s new pack.

Erica and Boyd were bloody and battered. Isaac killed a blue eyed beta by ripping its throat out with his teeth. The Beta’s no matter how sore they were, felt insanely powerful at this moment in time.

It was down to a face off.

Scott and the seven remaining members stood across from the Hale pack.

They all wanted blood.

With the amount of force behind their feet the wolves could have separated the very earth they stood on as they pushed off the ground running towards their enemy.

Before they were able to reach one another a small figure came from the shadow of the trees.

“ENOUGH!” The ground beneath the packs feet shook with power knocking ever single wolf to their knees.

Shining purple eyes were followed by a dark smile.

“Where is Deucalion?” asked one of the new Alpha’s.

“I killed him.” Lydia’s head tilted to the side, staring deeply into the shining red eyes of the Alpha who spoke.

“All of this, here and now will stop. There has been enough death in this place. There is blood on all our hands.” Lydia’s fingertips were still stained with the black blood of Deucalion.

She stepped to the newest wolves, “You can either peacefully join _my_ pack and help bridge the human/werewolf gap or I can make you completely human and you can live the rest of your life without knowing another full moon. The choice is yours. I will give you a moment to think that over.”

Peter stood up dusting off the dirt from what remained of his clothes.

Lydia turned from her current audience to face the love of her life.

The two ran quickly into each other’s arms. Peter held her tightly, lifting her off the ground and twirling Lydia around.

“Oh I am so sorry for everything I put you through. Can you ever forgive me?” She begged and pleaded into Peter’s ear.

The Alpha put his one true mate back down onto the ground, “There is nothing to forgive.” He cupped her face in his hands.

Their lips pushed together in a firework erupting kiss.

“Lydia…” The Alpha from before stepped towards her.  “We will join you and your pack.” All the new wolves nodded and bowed at their Matriarch.

Scott began to walk away in the direction Lydia came from originally.

“Scott?” Derek took a step towards him but was stopped by Lydia who raised a hand to him.

“Let him go.”

 

Scott came upon the abandoned apartment complex, the front door of Lydia and Deucalion’s apartment had been left open.

Echoes of his foot steps reverberated off the walls in the lifeless room.

The son came upon his father.

Scott went into the bathroom, soaking a washcloth in fresh water. He carried it back into the room; water droplets falling to the floor like the tears Scott wanted to shed.

He knelt at the side of his father’s body. His hand came to his face shutting his eyelids closed. The washcloth smooth against the cold face, washing away all the blackened blood.

Scott loved his father regardless of their relationship and he was going to give him a proper burial.

The body was clean and fresh. Scott picked his father up in his arms and carried him away into the shadows.

 

Lydia stood as the mediator between her wolves. She made them all shake hands and welcome each other into the pack.

“If anyone has a problem about this new situation, I suggest you speak now.” Lydia confronted her large pack. When there was no answer, a smile crossed her face.

The entirety of the Hale pack followed Lydia and Peter, who were tightly hand in hand, back to their home.

As they stood upon the grass in front of the Hale home, Lydia turned to her pack with a toothy grin, “Welcome home everyone.”

 

 

 

 

Epilogue:

It had been a month since Deucalion’s death at Lydia’s hand.

Scott had burned his father’s body in a Viking funeral. Afterwards Scott decided that it was best if he left Beacon Hills for some time in order to find himself.

Lydia had no objections; all she asked is that he stayed in touch to let her know that he was alright.

He agreed.

 

Erica was putting the finishing touches on Lydia’s curly up-do. “Are you nervous?” she asked.

Lydia bit her upper lip with excitement, “A little.”

She stood, smoothing out the creases in her white cocktail dress.

Erica handed Lydia her bouquet. “Let’s go, they are waiting.”

The women walked barefoot through the woods to the Hale Family grave site that was decorated in quaint floral pieces and designs. It was not extravagant in any such manner, but Lydia always said she never wanted a big wedding.

Peter wanted the ceremony to take place here, in the presence of _all_ his family; living and dead.

Erica stood in front of Lydia.

Peter stood next to Deaton in front of an archway that Derek and Stiles had made for the happy couple.

Erica strode down the white carpet.

Stiles took Lydia’s arm into his as they walked towards Peter.

“You look beautiful.” Stiles whispered to Lydia. Finally they were upon the groom. Stiles gave Lydia’s hand to Peter as he stepped off to the side.

Deaton waited a few moments as the sun was beginning to set.

“Handfasting is the eternal joining of two people in love.” He held a gorgeous golden silk rope above his head to show those around the couple. “It is a sacred ceremony to be performed at either sunrise, or sunset where both the Sun and the Moon are present in the joining of these two lovers.”

Peter and Lydia held both their hands together as Deaton loosely wrapped the rope around their hands.

“As a servant of nature, I hereby officiate the union of Peter Hale and Lydia Martin. By the power of the Sun and the Moon, may this union be forever blessed.” He placed his hands over the couple’s hands.

“I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Hale.” Peter slipped Talia’s engagement ring onto Lydia’s finger as Lydia slipped a Celtic knotted titanium wedding band around Peter’s finger.

“You may now kiss the bride.” Deaton stepped back after removing the rope from the couple’s hand.

The Hale Family grave site erupted in cheers and applause as the couple kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

She was now to forever be known Lydia Hale, Matriarch of the Hale pack of Beacon Hills and the Alpha's Mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of The Alpha's Mate series. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to read the sequel series One Hale of a Matriarchy!!


End file.
